


When Calls The Hearties

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: When Calls The Heart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanna Read What happens After the Season 1 Finale for Jack and Elizabeth, Well here go Hearties this story take place a few short days after the finale and this fanfic will be continuous It will never stop. Also this fanfic is based on the tweets of Elizabeth and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Calls The Hearties

This fanfic is the aftermath of Jack and Elizabeth's relationship after episode 12. Also this fanfic is based on tweets from Jack and Elizabeth's twitter account . I just more detail to fit the tweets and what is going on the show.

Chapter 1: When The Second Dates Comes

Spring was here, birds chirping , sun shining bright on beautiful Sunday Morning in Coal Valley. Elizabeth was preparing herself for church service s. Elizabeth Thatcher looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, then glances out of the window to see Mountie Jack Thornton coming. She rushes down the stairs outside to greet him,

" Good morning, Jack. " Elizabeth said she smiles at him, and proceeds to inform him "Morning service should be beginning soon. It's a beautiful Sunday today."

Jack grins back at Elizabeth and replies, "Good morning Elizabeth. Today is a beautiful day isn't it? I will see you at church shortly,"

'I look forward to it." Elizabeth adds

Jack got up on his horse as he ride up to the go the church service as Elizabeth decided to take advantage of this beautiful day and walk to church. Elizabeth just made to church in time to greet the townspeople before service started, Elizabeth looking for Jack in midst of the crowd to find him talking to Abilgail Stanton and Bill Avery she made her way through the crowd to catch Jack and asked he would like sitting with him. She tap him the shoulder asked,

"Mind we if sit together, my dear Constable."

How could Jack not passed on such a request as he said, "I'd like that, Miss Thatcher."

The church bell rang as the townspeople sat in the outdoor church. And of course Rosemary amazed people with her singing church hymns despite her history Jack with Elizabeth was certain that Rosemary would not be a problem during Rosemary's singing Jack asked Elizabeth between breathes

"Are our plans for this afternoon still the same? He pauses) " I assure it is Without the presence of a certain Rosemary of course. Jack smiles

Elizabeth smiled and reply " I have been looking forward to all day."

Jack added "The sooner the better. Abigail has our picnic ready."

Thrity minutes later church concluded as Rosemary went towards Jack and Elizabeth and asked Jack, "So Jack did you enjoy my performance?'

Jack looked at Elizabeth as he was uncertain how to answer, Elizabeth decided to ease him by adding, "Well Rosemary, I thought sang beautifully she didn't she Jack."

Jack sighed knowing it is okay for him to pay Rosemary a complement, "Yes, I agree Elizabeth," faces Rosemary." God was pleased to that you sang to him.

Rosemary smiled and was flattered, "Why, Thank you Jack, I think God, would be even more please if you and I would sing together."

Elizabeth stunned, "Excuse me, Jack sings too."

"Why yes, Elizabeth he does, Jack, didn't you tell her."

Jack sighed as said, "I was going to during our picnic, today."

Elizabeth even more amazed and talent her constable Jack Thornton is she smiled, and said, "Well I am looking forward to an upcoming performance from you then."

Jack smiles as he is the luckiest man on earth to have an understanding woman like Elizabeth, Rosemary could by the Elizabeth and Jack's gazes there was no way she could capture Jack's attention as they walked together smiling not noticing nor saying goodbye to Rosemary . Elizabeth and Jack got to Jack's horse and Elizabeth tells jack

" If you'll saddle our horses then I'll go get ready. I haven't yet mastered that skill" Elizabeth giggles knowing ever since the first day she yet to learn how to saddle a horse

Jack agreed "Oh yes I will get the horses ready and then come get you."

Elizabeth walks away to go Abigail to thank for helping with the food of the picnic for today, Jack smiles and watches Elizabeth walk away before turning to go get the horses.

After thanking Abigail she walks back to the café to prepare for her second date with Jack she is so anxious and excited she rushes upstairs and changes. Again looks herself in the mirror and smiles. Then she hears the horse Elizabeth looks out of the window to see Mountie Jack coming. Jack ties up the horses, walks up to the door knocks as eagerly waiting for his Elizabeth to open the door, Abigail and Elizabeth hear the knock, Elizabeth asks Abigail

"How I do look"

Abigail was always honest and just had to say, "You look like a woman who is love, you beautiful as you always do."

Elizabeth smiles as replies, "Thank you, Abigail, I will get the door."

Abigail moves out Elizabeth way of the door, Elizabeth takes a deep breath to open the door to see her Mountie Jack standing in front of her showing off that handsome smile of his. Elizabeth informed Jack,

"You know you are welcome to come straight in."

Jack replies , "I certainly did not want to be presumptuous. You look beautiful, as always"

Elizabeth starts to blush as she tells Jack, "It's just a day dress. Better for riding than my church dress."

Jack interjects, "You know you would look beautiful in a flour sack." He pauses as he smiles at her radiant beauty then he asks," Are you ready to go?"

Elizabeth responses, "Such the charmer... Yes...I'm ready." Elizabeth smiles and wraps her shawl around herself.

Abigail adds, "Alright I have the picnic, "Abigail holds door for Elizabeth to pass through, Elizabeth tells Abigail, "Good bye Abigail, thank you, tell Bill hello"

Elizabeth and Jack get their horses she gives Jack the picnic basket, as she saddles her horse, in fact Elizabeth saddles her horse much more successfully than in the past-glances at Jack with a smile

Elizabeth informs Jack " I'm getting better at it."

Jack chuckles, "You and I will just have to go on more rides so you can keep practicing." Then Jack climbs up on to horse after securing picnic

Twenty minutes of riding Elizabeth and Jack reached their picnic destination They both slip off their horses Elizabeth set up the picnic while Jack was securing the horses. After Jack secured the horse was curious to know what they would be eating so he asked Elizabeth,

"So what did you have Abigail fix for us?"

Elizabeth answered him, "I told her simple was best so she made sandwiches and cookies and a container of coffee, I hope that is alright?

Jack reply, "It's alright, who I'm with is more important than what we eat." Jack giving Elizabeth a wink along with a smile.

Elizabeth smiles in return telling him, "Thank you-for the picture you gave me when we-when we kissed. You are very talented at drawing."

Jack was pleased to know that someone like Elizabeth admired and appreciated his talents as he told her, "You are welcome. It is easy when you are the subject. It was the best way for me to express my feelings. So you liked it?"

Like was not the word to describe to drawling Jack gave to her she was amazing and so proud by she had to tell him that, "Yes. It's hanging on the wall in my room right now."

Jack was honor to know his talents were being appreciated and as he tells Elizabeth, "Oh well a real place of honor. I ... don't know what to say. I am glad you liked it."

Elizabeth started to wonder if her book can find anything about why she can't stop smiling because she just so happy to be in the company of Jack, she felt at ease and safe with him, no man besides her father could make feel that way. She was happy to have the love and appreciation from Jack Thornton and she wanted Jack to know how his words and the drawling meant to her.

" Jack, It does mean a lot to me. What you said to me meant a lot to me too."

Jack felt relive to hear Elizabeth say that as he reply, "I spoke from my heart. I wish I had told you sooner but it is hard for me. I am not as brave as people think."

Elizabeth admire Jack's newly found braveness and openness as she express to him, "I think you're the most brave man I know."

Now Jack was the one blushing, as he mentions, Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. "

Not only Elizabeth was amazed by Jack but the view of their picnic spot, Elizabeth felt that she was the center God's true beauty feeling that he designed this view just for her and Jack, as he she told Jack,

" Oh, Jack, this Oh, spot is beautiful. What a view!"

Jack informs her, "I love this spot & wanted to free it from any bad memories from the last time"

Elizabeth looks down as she understand the last time they in a mountain like this her heart nearly shattered with Jack new of a new post Jack then added, "That killed me to have to hurt you like that. I am sorry but I thought today would be a fresh start for this spot."

Elizabeth understood smiles at him takes his hand into hers and tells him, "I'm glad you're back in Coal Valley. I'm glad we are here again...together."

Jack smiles back as he grasps her hand, "I am happy to be back too." Then he asks Elizabeth, "You do mind in taking a walk with me." Elizabeth responses "Of course, that sounds nice."

Jack lift Elizabeth up as they took their walk together as jack told her, "Thank you. Elizabeth, I am glad you agreed to come here with me today."

Elizabeth replies, "I'm glad to be here...with you." Elizabeth seems notice that Jack is ease with this territory so she asks him, "Do you come here often since you came back to Coal Valley?"

Jack informs her, "No this is my first trip. I couldn't come here without thinking of you and when we had uncertainty... ..I didn't want to think about not having you in my life. I need you in my life."

Elizabeth admits to him, "I need you in my life too. The thought of-of you not coming back...was very hard to acknowledge."

Jack confused if she wanted to stay all she had to was ask so he reminded her, "You told me to leave. I would have stayed. I thought of nothing but you from the moment I left."

Elizabeth didn't want to be selfish as she looked down and confessed, "I wanted you to chase your dream"

Jack chuckled

Elizabeth didn't think this was funny, "What is so funny."

Jack confessed, "Elizabeth, That was an old dream. You are my present and future dream."

Elizabeth smiles as she tries her best to will away the joy tears. Elizabeth sees the sun is about to set as she asks, "I think we should be getting home."

Jack reply, "No need to rush. I have all the time in the world ... for you." Then Jackleans up on one elbow, looks at mountains and then Elizabeth as he said, "Bella" as Elizabeth smiles at Jack.

Elizabeth said, "This is a perfect view. I'd never thought I see such beauty when I first came here."

Jack added, "And the mountains aren't bad either."

Elizabeth asked, "Can we watch the sunset and walk the horse back to town."

"Actually that is great idea, because another thing I want to show you."

Elizabeth and Jack sit back down the blanket as the cuddle and watched the sunset, then they walk the horses back to Jack's place, Jack takes Elizabeth's hand and asks, "Will follow me."

"I will follow anywhere."

Jack takes Elizabeth to the plot of land where the new church and school house is building which Jack help along with a few other miners as they started on the foundation. As Jack said, "Abigail inform you have not seen the foundation of the building yet, may I ask why."

Elizabeth sighed, "Don't laugh, but fear."

Jack try not to laugh, "Fear, why, Elizabeth Thatcher, The town deserves a proper place to worship and the children deserve a proper school and so does their teacher."

Elizabeth said, "Perhaps. I'm glad Coal Valley will have a church and school soon."

Jack reply, "I know. Your dedication to them is one thing I admire about you. But you deserve a proper school.

Elizabeth suggested, "Should we head back? I assume you have lessons to prepare for tomorrow?"

Even though, Jack frowns as he doesn't want this night to end he suggests, "I do too." Turns away, walks back to horses still holding Elizabeth's hand. As they arrive back to the horses Jack tells Elizabeth,

"I have had an amazing day with you."

Elizabeth agrees and suggests, "We must do this again soon and maybe dinner this week?"

Jack was amazed how quickly Elizabeth want to do another as was now going to pass it up as reply, "Yes. That I do. Although...I wish we could stay here longer."

Elizabeth smiles and confirms, "Then it's a date." She begins to walk back to Abigail's. until Jack stops her as he calls out her name, "Elizabeth," she stops turns to see Jack running towards her. He makes it he asks, "How about, would you like to have dinner tomorrow night at Abigail's?"

Elizabeth smiles and asks "Is that also...an act of courtship?"

Jack is surprised and informs her, "Everything I do is an act of courtship" then Jack takes her hand and kisses it.

Elizabeth giggles at the touch of Jack's lips pressing on to her hand as she responses to his request, "Yes. I would be honored to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

Jack the happiest man on earth said, "Great. I will see you tomorrow evening." Jack continues to hold her hand as he didn't want to let it go just yet."

Elizabeth wondering when Jack was going to let go as she adds, "Wonderful" Elizabeth miles and is a bit nervous as Jack still holds her hand so she asked," Is there anything else?"

Jack didn't realize how long he was holding her till now Jack laughs and lets go of her hand and said, "Sorry about that. Good night Elizabeth," Jack walks away smiling when he walks back to jail, glances back at Elizabeth who is walking back to Abigail's . After Jack watches Elizabeth walk inside enter the jails lays down smiling and whistling, as he can't help thinking about tomorrow night. Jack decides to go bed thinking how lucky that Elizabeth acknowledges him and seems to feel for him as he feels for her

Chapter 2 will have it as I can need to finish a research project first but will try to have chapter 2 done by next week. Please review, comment, favorite me and this story. This story will last for a while till us #Hearties get the confirmation on a Season 2 till then I hope this help ease the withdrawl.


	2. Call in Writing One's Feelings

When Calls The Hearties

Thank you Hearties for the support of chapter one, and I decided under requests of non facebook users they wanted to read Jack and Elizabeth Journal entries along with the twitter feeds. So chapter 2 is about the inter most thoughts Jack and Elizabeth.

Chapter 2: Call in Writing One's Feelings

Jack Thornton was eager for Elizabeth's School lesson to end so he can confirm. What time he should arrive at Abigail's for dinner. He walking to the saloon until the shop keeper stop him,

"Constable Thornton, your package has come for you."

Jack confused as he did not order anything as told the shop keeper, "I'm sorry but I did not order anything."

Shop keep try to play cool as smirked and inform him, "Well you must have an admirer then, because this is for you, enjoy." Shop keeper handed Jack the package. Before opening the package Jack saw an envelope address to him which of course he doubt it was in Elizabeth's handwriting. Jack did not waste anytime as he open the envelope first, as it was a letter which he read.

Dearest Jack,

I thought it best since you gave me a little piece of you with the drawling, that you do the same, and give you a Journal to what you want draw, write whatever your heart calls you to do so. I think this journal will help be brave enough in expressing your feelings to you and I. Thank you for making my life in Coal Valley a blessing. Enjoy

Your Dearest Elizabeth.

Jack open the the package, and saw the how beautiful the journal was. Jack never though in million years how even more happy he was in this moment and how lucky he was to have Elizabeth in his life. He skim through the journal to see ton of blank pages except for one. Which Jack noticed Elizabeth had written a inscription a bible quote from 1 Corinthians 13:4–8a

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. (NIV)

Something just sprang inside of Jack, as he did not longer care whether Elizabeth's lesson was done or not he need to see her thank her for such an amazing gift, he rushed across the street as he was running down townspeople and horses. Jack succeed in not dying by being run down he enter the saloon not having a care in the world who was here or not. He enter the saloon as his sight were on Elizabeth Thatcher on were desk. Elizabeth was writing in her Journal as children were reading. She wrote,

Dear Journal,  
As I see the progress taking place on our new church and schoolhouse, I've been reflecting upon my first days in Coal Valley. Some parts are humorous now. But they were not so much when they occurred!  
I truly don't remember what I was expecting when I first set foot in Coal Valley. Having not known the way life is in the West I had probably thought up wild ideas that, though not true, were brought to reality by sister's ingenious imagination. Even still, my stagecoach being robbed on day one was not in my itinerary! I still wonder to this day what Abigail saw in me. My first hours and few days in Coal Valley were by no means a testament to my good reputation. I still chuckle when I think about the high-pitched squeal I released upon seeing the mouse in the saloon as I spoke seriously with the ladies of the town.  
And then when I first met Jack...His discovery of his purpose in being assigned to Coal Valley did not please him whatsoever! But then I think we both discovered that God had brought us to Coal Valley for a reason. This town was in need of hope. And perhaps we both were and still are an intricate part of delivering new life to a town in need of it most. And the fact that God brought the two of us together is the completion of it all. I do pray that I will be here in Coal Valley for a long time. This is my home. And I hope to be by Jack's side also for a long time to come.

After finishing her entry she unexpected sweep off her, by Jack pick her up hugging in front of the whole class as she notice the class smirking and giggling at them. Elizabeth not used this kind of display of affection establish from she pleaded,

"Constable Jack Thornton, as I am flattered by this display of affection I rather we do it after class."

Jack was lost in his happiness that he didn't the Elizabeth was still the middle of her lesson. So he tamed himself down by putting down Elizabeth back on her feet, as he apologizes,

"Sorry, Ms, Thatcher, and children, forgive for the interruption, I was just... um"

Jack trying to come up with acceptable excuse for children to understand his interruption but he was happy to have Gabe to explain by saying.

"It is okay, Constable Jack, I think we all know you feel about Ms. Thatcher. Were happy for both of you."

Elizabeth and Jack look at each as Elizabeth reply, "Thank you class, and Gabe, now back to your reading as me and Constable Thornton need to have a chat about classroom matters."

Elizabeth took Jack's arm pull back to saloon door, as Jack immediately started to again apologizing,

"Forgive me, Elizabeth I was so happy, I got to eager in expressing my joy."

Elizabeth asked "For what reason may, I ask."

Jack chuckled, "You have already forgotten that, you order this for me." as Jack show her the letter and journal."

Elizabeth sighed, "That incompetent shop keep, he was suppose to give to you."

Jack stunned and concern look on his face "What"

Elizabeth saw the concern and she interacted, "No, I mean the gift is intended for you, it just I wanted to be the one to give it after our dinner tonight, to thank you for the gift you gave me."

"Oh I see" said Jack, "Well, thank you Elizabeth for the gift, and to be honest I happy was given this way, but yes I do that you have given it yourself."

Elizabeth smiled. "Wish so too."

Jack added "Do not worry, though Elizabeth."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked

"Because we have a lot more occasions to give gifts." Jack smiles

Elizabeth smiled as she agreed, "You are right, so there is anything else Constable before return to my class."

"Yes, there is one more thing, What time should I arrive at Abilgail's tonight?"

Elizabeth told him, "Does 7 work?"

Jack leaning whisper in her ear, as the children were watching every moment rather read, as they kept quiet to hear him whisper, " 7 is perfect my sweet Elizabeth as I cannot wait, I am most grateful for the gift." he leans back up before he leave Jack gives Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. The class could contain their emotion as they could not but singing in unison.

"Jack and Elizabeth seating a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first come loves then comes marriage, there is little Jack in baby carriage."

Elizabeth says, "Enough, back to your reading." then looks at Jack to tell him, "You better go."

Jack tips his hat, and like the gentleman he is, leaves Elizabeth to finish her lesson.

Jack returns to jail, put his new journal on the table, takes a sit on his desk looks at the journal for minutes, as he his dog Rip trots over to him barks, Jack smiles at Rip pets him and tells him,

"I Know boy, I should try to write something but what."

He sits back to see the picture he took of Elizabeth at his favorite spot. Then he grabs a ink and pen and slides his journal towards him opens the first page and starts to write the following.

Dear Journal,

Is that how you are suppose to start one of these things? I have no idea, I will have to ask Elizabeth Thatcherfor some tutoring on the art of keeping a journal. I do know she keeps one (will not tell me if I am mentioned init but I suspect I am) and she seems so composed and understands her feelings and emotions even when they are difficult that I thought this might be worth a try. I seem to have great difficulty expressing what is in my heart especially to her. I just find myself at a loss for words. I have definitively said the wrong thing enough times that I do not want to take a chance of saying something wrong and losing her. I have always had a hard time expressing my feelings with words. I feel much more comfortable with my art and so I think I will include some of that here as well. Today I am including a small version of the picture I just gave Elizabeth. Just looking at this picture brings me back to that day. At Elizabeth's request I thought long and hard about my feelings and kept coming back to the same conclusion - she is the one and only for me and is my present and my future. Once I realized that I had to figure out how to tell her what I was feeling so I decided to draw a picture of us. I thought she would like it as it was from after our first date but before I had to share the devastating news of my new post. That posting turned out to be fortuitous because even after I told her I was staying Elizabeth told me I had to go and it was after I left that my feelings became crystal clear and I knew who I was meant to be with and just had to find a way back to her. Capturing the Tolliver gang made that possible since I was given my choice of posts. Coal Valley was my answer, probably a little too vociferously for my superiors but that is alright because I was headed home. I will say Rosemary showing up did throw me for a loop but again I think that was fortuitous because it forced me to face my past head on and realize the strength of my true feelings for Elizabeth. And the one way I could think to show her was my picture. She loved it and when she told me she was not going anywhere I could not help myself and I kissed her. I was pretty glad she did not recoil in fear and actually kissed me back. I know our path will not be smooth and without obstacles but I think together we can overcome anything and I think we have begun on a wonderful journey together.

Then Jack ends his first journal entry with a picture of him and Elizabeth's kiss, to reminded of the moment and feelings. After this sketch, he put his journal in the cabinet of his desk along with his art supplies. He got up from his went over RIP gave another pet on the head and said,

"Wish me luck, tonight RIP."

Jack then put on his hat left the Jail, to make his rounds of Coal Valley. He hope times passes by as he eager for tonight's date.

Chapter 3 will be the date promise I just thought this chapter gives good introductions of Jack and Elizabeth's journal entries which there will be more of them.


	3. When One's Heart is Called to Love

Chapter 3: When One's Heart is Called to Love

It was 5minutes close to 6 O'clock, as it was coming onto to dusk on Cold Valley, Most families were at home gathering for dinner, but for Constable Jack Thornton, the wait was over, as he was dressed in his best suit once again to be the company of his lady love, Miss. Elizabeth Thatcher he thought it would to arrive early and awaiting in meeting Elizabeth at Abigail's Cafe for dinner. He knock on the door, hoping to gleam at the sight of Elizabeth's Beauty, but surprising it was Abilgial who answered the door instead and greeted him,

"Why, Hello there, Jack, How may I help you this evening?"

Jack answered, "I am meeting, Elizabeth, here for dinner, I know I am early, I just can't wait to see her."

Abigail understood as let Jack in the cafe, "You may come in, Jack and wait, it is just, Well know, Elizabeth, she always wants to look her absolute best, and especially for you.

Jack admired by that thought and thanked Abigail, "Thank you, Abigail, I didn't want to wait in the Jail anymore."

Jack finds an open table for 2 in the corner and sits down to wait, smiling as he thinks of Elizabeth . Abigail decides to leave Jack to his thoughts as she informs Jack,

"I am going to check on Elizabeth, See what is keeping her, and then I will start on your apperizters,"

Jack replied, "Thank you, Abigail, not only you are an amazing hostess but good friend, I am sure once Noah is clear of any wrong doing this place will be filled again."

Abigail smirked and walked upstairs, to Elizabeth's room, she noticed that Elizabeth was dressed in a beautiful maroon gown. Elizabeth turned and asked,

"Well, How do I look, does it look to forward for me to wear?'"

Abigail was shocked in how insecure Elizabeth was feeling as She thought Elizabeth looked stunning, So she admits to Elizabeth,

"Elizabeth, you are stunning, tonight, Why are you so insecure for?"

Elizabeth shaking her head as she was not insecure, but nervous,

"I am not insecure, just nervous, tonight will be third date with Jack and this I want.."

"You want to be prefect," Abigail finishing Elizabeth's sentence as she inform her, "Sad to inform you Elizabeth nothing is prefect."

Elizabeth sighed but there was one aspect about tonight that Elizabeth wanted to be prefect and she was not sure how it could be so she asked for Abigail's advice,

"Abigail, can I ask you some personal questions?"

"Depends, but no harm in asking?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath there was no turning back as she asked,

"When you and Noah were courting, which one of said, I love you, first."

Abigail smiled as she still remembers as clear as day her courting days with Noah, even though he made the first move in asking her out, she always love Noah ever since the first day he enter the school house, and she remembered after the third date she could not contain her feelings as she was the one who said "I love you" first.

So Abigail told Elizabeth, "I did,"

Elizabeth sighed, "How?"

Abigail confused, "How What?'

"How did you tell him?, You loved him?"

Abigail finally understood the meaning of this questioning, she didn't to frighten her by admitting she knew that Elizabeth was in love with Jack, and Abigail was happy for her after all, Elizabeth's has done for her and the children of Coal Valley, Elizabeth deserved to be happy and in love, So Abigail sat Elizabeth down on her bed and told her the best way to say "I love you."

"Elizabeth, the best advice, a woman like me to give you in saying I love you to man you love, is simple just saying it, because it is not about the place or time, it is about how you are feeling."

"But what if... he doesn't say back?" Elizabeth asked

Abigail replied, "Men say I love you in different ways, my Noah, when I told him, he didn't say anything all he did was kiss me for the first time, and that when I realize even though he didn't say did not have to say it, as the kiss clarify how he felt for him, actually, they first time he told me he loved me is when he propose to me."

Elizabeth smiled, and said, "Thank you,"

Abigail gave Elizabeth hug and told her, " Now. Go to the man you love, and Elizabeth remembered when you feel it, just say it."

After her chat with Abigail, she takes a breathe and heads downstairs to meet and greet with the man she loves, Jack Thornton. Elizabeth enters the dinning room and starts looking for Jack. And then there was patiently sitting and waiting for her, Jack turns sees Elizabeth amazed by her beauty he stand immediately upon seeing Elizabeth. Elizabeth' smiled always admired by Jack's matters she walks towards him, and greets him,

"Good Evening, Jack"

Jack smiles, and tells her, "Good evening Elizabeth. You look beautiful tonight and well every night

Elizabeth begins to blush as asks, " I trust you are well also? "

Jack informs her, I am better now (smiles) would you like to sit? Jack holds chair for her.

Elizabeth replies "Sure." (Smiles and sits down)

Jack pushed in chair as Elizabeth sits and then sits across from her) asks her

"How was school today?"

Elizabeth informed him, "Well, it is was good, but the children could stop gossiping about your public display of your affection towards me."

Jack blushed, "Well that is good you had a good learning day with your student, but again I apologize for public outburst, I was just so happy about the gift you gave me, which I have already started writing, but can I asked, how does one start a journal."

Elizabeth said, "Well, Jack it is pretty simple, just to write how one is feeling I just start writing like I am writing a letter to family, or to you when you left Coal Valley."

"I see, Thank you for having dinner with me." Jack told her

Elizabeth reply, "You're Welcome, it is an honor."

Jack smiles, "It is I who is honored. Are you hungry? "

"Yes! I'm starving." Elizabeth said,

"Good me too. Have any recommendations? " Jack informs Elizabeth

Elizabeth suggests, "You pick. I'll let you surprise me."

Jack recommends, "Well Bill has been raving about the beef stew, how does that sound? "

:"Sounds wonderful."Elizabeth Smiles

Jack mentions, " Okay that is decided. Tell me what you would like to talk about? "

Elizabeth starts getting nervous as she had no clue I mean she did, she wanted to talk about how she was feeling but she could not find the right words. So instead of using word she chuckles instead out loud for Jack to hear, as he chuckles along with her and asks,

"What, What is the Joke?"

Elizabeth covers her mouth which is full of chuckles and giggles as she tells him,

"Nothing. (Smiles) I'm just glad to be here with-with you. "

"And me with you. I am happy to sit and just look at you," Jack smirks

Elizabeth blushes slightly-then Abigail comes with their dinner. Jack tells Abigail, "Thank you, this looks delicious"

Jack waits on Elizabeth to eat first, Elizabeth begins to eat. Jack eats as well, but Jack notice the silence between chewing as he swallowed his first piece of his meal Jack asked Elizabeth.

"So are we just going to eat in silence "

Elizabeth replies, "No, silly. I'm-I'm sorry if I've been so quiet."

Jack informs her, " No apology necessary. I am happy to just have your company."

Elizabeth adds, "Me too."

"When dinner is done would you like to come sit on the porch at the jail with me? " Jack requests.

Elizabeth accepts his request, "I would love to."

Jack smiles, "good. Let me know when you are ready. "

Elizabeth stands up, said," I'm ready." Jack Offers his arm. Elizabeth accepts Jack's arm, slipping her arm inside his to proceed outside together. Jack walks with Elizabeth up to the jail and offers her a chair) Would you like a blanket for your lap? (Pets Rip).

Elizabeth replies, "No. I'm fine."

"Ok "Jack said and sits next to Elizabeth and gazes at her as she watches people and asks

"Have I thanked you for having dinner with me? "

Elizabeth giggles, "You have...I think. "

Jack chuckles too, and states, " Well I can't thank you enough. I have so enjoyed your company "

" I've enjoyed your company just as well. " Elizabeth added

Jack hated the idea that night has passed by already and he knew it had to end so he told Elizabeth.

"I know you probably have lessons to prepare so whenever you want I will walk you home "

Elizabeth reaches to place her hand on Jack's hand, and said .

"I was thinking about that day when you told that no matter what it was I needed that I could come to you night or day. Thank you for that, Jack. You are the most noble man I know. "

Jack looks into her eyes, squeezes her hand and said,

"I meant every word. If you ever have the smallest care you come to me. Promise me you will come to me if you ever need even the smallest thing "

This was the moment, the feeling Abigail was told Elizabeth about she felt very bless for this love God has given and she needed to tell Jack now,

"I promise. I love you, Jack. And that will not change. Nor will I ever hesitate to come to you. "

Jack stunned in the words that just came out of Elizabeth's mouth, he raised his eyebrows and was grinning ear to ear he asked Elizabeth

" You love me, Elizabeth?"

Jack reaction satisfy enough as was not excepting Jack to say it back and she reply,

"Yes, Yes, I do, Jack."

Jack turns to Elizabeth & takes both of her hands,

"Do you know how incredibly happy that makes me" he smiles and he said back,

" I love you Elizabeth "

Elizabeth so happy as she no doubt in mind he loved her, and she told him,

"I know. And I am happy...that-that I stayed here in Coal Valley. And I'm glad you decided to come back for good. "

Elizabeth and Jack grasp both of their hands as they stand together both of nervously happy as they are embarking in the new step of relationship, Jack steps close to Elizabeth & looks around & seeing no one leans & kisses her. Elizabeth leans accepts and returns his kiss. After the kiss Jack looks into her strokes her cheek, and asks,

" Do you know how incredibly lucky I am to be here with you? "

Elizabeth replies, "Yes. Just I am blessed to be here with you. "

Jack so happy he hated to have this night to end but it had to and he said,

" I hate to say it but if I don't walk you home now I won't want to & no need to give anyone fodder for gossip." Jack offers arm to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth chuckles, "Very true." She accepts his arm as they proceed to walk the boardwalk. Jack walks her to her door, and says,

"Good night Elizabeth. You are enchanting."

He lifts her hand & kisses back,

"Will I see you tomorrow? "

Elizabeth smiles while stifling a grin, and says,

"Good night, Jack. And yes. I think you will be seeing me. I am the schoolteacher."

"Yes ma'am. I will see you tomorrow then. " Jack smiles as he turns and walks away, turns about halfway & waves before going inside. Elizabeth waves back in return as she then turns to go inside the café and up the stairs with a never-ending smile on her face.


	4. When One tends to worry

When Calls the Hearties

Chapter 4: When One tends to worry

It was early Sunday morning just as the sun was rising, before every church service he does his duty as constable and makes his rounds around the town and mountains of Coal Valley. Elizabeth had awoken earlier that morning to glance at her window peering to see the beautiful sun glaring in on Coal Valley as to peer out to her Jack, in the distance doing a morning patrol as he is now dressed in his shining red serge uniform. Jack is hoping to return before sunrise to prepare in meeting Elizabeth for church services. Elizabeth and Jack are unaware that a storm was pushing through Coal Valley, unaware of the dangers that might lie ahead.

Elizabeth is dressed and ready for church waiting for Jack to accompany her to church, after waiting a half an hour Elizabeth grabs her bible and walks to church. Unfortunately, through there was slight difficulty as it was pouring down raining in Coal Valley, she rushed to see Abigail by the saloon waving at her to come inside for church due the heavy rain. Before entering the saloon Elizabeth asked,

"Abigail, have you seen Jack?"

"No, why?"

"Well, he was supposed to accompany to church today, and have not seen him since he left to make his rounds around Coal Valley."

Abigail assuring Elizabeth, "Do not fret, Elizabeth, I'm sure Jack will make his enterance later and have good explanation why he didn't come."

Elizabeth now in sour after leaving hanging by Jack she told Abigail, "Yeah, he have a good explaination."

Elizabeth and Abigail enter church together as they and sit down, as Rosemary makes herself comfortable seating by Elizabeth and says,

" Good, Miss Thatcher, what a rainy day, what a shame? "

"There is no shame in worshiping Jesus in Saloon, as long the people have a good faith in him."

"Amen to that, Elizabeth" added Abigail.

"Indeed, but hold where is Jack? I thought you two were attached to the hip. Is there trouble in paradise?" Rosemary asked even though it was not her place to ask such things.

Elizabeth biting her tongue as she was Godly woman, and so with the upmost politeness informed her, "No, Rosemary, no trouble at all, if you must know Jack is off doing his rounds in patrolling and protecting the town of Coal Valley."

Rosemary sighed completely smitten with Jack dedication and service to Coal Valley she just had to stand and say aloud to the town of Coal Valley.

"Dear, townspeople, l think we send our extra prayers to my loyal" she coughed, as Elizabeth was stunned to hear say that, "Excuse me, Our loyal, Mountie and Constable Jack Thornton."

Rosemary sat down and winked at Elizabeth as the people in Coal Valley clapped and bow their heads for Jack safe return home. After prayer, people greeted as Rosemary wondering off, Abigail reminded Elizabeth,

"Just remember, Jack's love and devotion to you, If you don't see him at church I'm sure he will come by for lunch."

Elizabeth was grateful for Abigail to ease her worries about Jack, she hope and trusted that God would protect Jack and bring him safely. Elizabeth prays that it would be soon rather than later for her panic starts to kick in. After church Elizabeth sits in an empty café starring a the window that dripping raindrops. Elizabeth sits at the table where she is at still worried about Jack as she has yet to hear nothing from him.

Abigail comes back with tea and a plate of biscuits, "here you are Elizabeth.'

"Thank you, Abigail." Elizabeth not all that hungry or do anything expect sit, wait and pray for miracle to come and then had an idea, as she asked Abigail, "Should I go look for him?"

Abigail reply, "I don't know. It's quite dark outside. Elizabeth, I don't think Jack would want to risk your life to save his and besides I think is capable of taking care of himself I'm sure he will be back tomorrow. "

Elizabeth said, "I know you're right. " Elizabeth smiles in knowing that God is with Jack and he will be home soon. Elizabeth then finishes eating her biscuits, as Abigail goes to door to turn the cafe sign around from "Open" to "closed"

It is close to midnight as the rain stopped pouring over Coal Valley the clouds clearing revealing the stars and shining the moon down above the town. Elizabeth was sleep till she heard a knock the door, Abigail was already downstairs making some tea as she could not sleep she open the door, it was Jack, Abigail screamed,

"Elizabeth, it is Jack he has returned." Jack said nothing a fell on the floor, Abigail trying her best to lift him up. Elizabeth made downstairs to see Jack leaning on Abigail she rushed towards him, screamed,

"Oh, my God, Jack!" She runs over to him and nearly leaps to embrace Jack.

Jack returns her embrace, and in a shivering voice tells her, "I am so sorry I missed church and am a bit wet."

Elizabeth in tears of Joy and worry thinking the absolute worst, she was just so happy he was home and safe as she was praising God, but she needed to know, "What happened? I was so worried!"

Jack could hear sobs and he hating the sound of it, telling her, "Please don't cry. I never want to make you cry. I am so sorry."

Elizabeth's sobs turn to soft chuckles as she told him, "I was just so worried that Gowen's men may have..." Her words trail off as she did not want to image that if Gowen's men did do such a thing.

But Jack assures her by informing her, while wiping the tears from her face, "I am fine. Wet but fine. Those goons would be no match for me. I could handle them but they are not what kept me. I am fine and I am so sorry I caused you one moment of worry."

Elizabeth was so please to hear that as she said, "I am just glad you are here now. Would you like to be seated? We have some hot tea here."

"No, no please don't go to any trouble. I just need to go to the jail and get out of these wet clothes . . ." Jack insisted

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and manages a smile, realizing she still has hold of his hand. Jack notices this tells Elizabeth, " I just wanted to apologize to you. I would like to make it up to you. I would like to make you supper and explain once I have dried out. You name the day. That is if Abigail would let me cook here as I don't have a proper stove."

"I don't think Abigail would mind. " Elizabeth smiles and asks Abigail, "Would you Abigail?"

Abigail looks at jack and adds, "Not at all jack you pick the day and the kitchen is yours."

Jack turns to Elizabeth telling her, "You tell me when. I will stop by tomorrow after school and you tell me day and I will cook. But now I must get out these clothes I am freezing. Good night and again I am sorry. Also can I have my hand back."

Elizabeth playfully replies, "Maybe. And tomorrow evening is perfect."

"Alright. Tomorrow it is. I will make supper. I will ask you not try and steal any of my secrets. "Jack insists

"Alright. " Elizabeth says as she slowly releases his hand and adds, " I look forward to it."

Jack and Elizabeth both reluctantly move to the door, Jack stops turns to Elizabeth and said, "it is a date. See you tomorrow. And again I am so sorry."

Elizabeth leans towards Jack kisses him on the check and whispers in his ear, "I love you, Jack."

Jack in dazed says nothing except smiles at the woman he loves closing the door, Jack walks happy to know the warmth from Elizabeth kiss and words will keep him warm till he make is home to dry off.

It was Monday morning the birds singing, and the sun was shining bright over Coal Valley. Elizabeth was happily walked to the saloon to prepare class, as she was happy to know that Jack was home safely. What she didn't expect was to arrive to at saloon with a small a note on her desk with a single spring flower, the note which stated

Dear Elizabeth, I am so sorry. .if I caused you 1 moment of worry or to shed 1 tear. I am so looking forward to supper tonight. Love, Jack

Elizabeth's heart was melted by Jack's gracious words as the smelt the beautiful flower, Elizabeth got entrance by Jack that she didn't notice her class entering as it took the class to scream on top their lungs to snap her back into reality, as she apologized

"Sorry. Class, I was…" her holding her up the spring flower."

Gabe added, "It is okay Miss, Thatcher, you are just a woman in love, we can understand that. We are happy for you and Constable Jack, you two are prefect each other, we like seeing you happy."

Elizabeth smiled, "Why thank you, Gabe, but let's change the subject and talk about how flowers grow."

After learning about flowers Elizabeth calls out, ""Class dismissed for lunch," she calls and the children file out of the saloon as her gaze moves to the note on her desk from Jack. Jack notices the kids start to head back into school he gathers packages together and hurries across to the cafe to begin preparing supper. Jack watches out the jail window for the kids to go back to class after lunch and recess.


	5. Dinner soon calls

Chapter 5- Dinner soon calls

Elizabeth dismiss the class for recess she watch her students rush out the door with their lunch pails and went out the door to eat lunch and play. Elizabeth went out with them. Elizabeth step out into the sunlight she looked to see the amazement of God 's natural creation of the blue sky with the clouds standing out above her.

She smiled and said aloud,

"Thank you, God for a beautiful day"

She looked at the children playing Gabe shouted out for her and pointed to his left.

"Ms. Thatcher look, constable jack is coming on his horse"

She looked to her left to see her knight and shining constable Jack Thornton riding towards her. She smiled as he looked at him looking handsome and strong. While riding towards his Elizabeth, as she was beautiful and radiant in the midst of the sunlight. He stop his horse in front of her smiled and said,

"Good afternoon, Ms. Thatcher ."

"Good afternoon, Constable, I see you are done with your rounds for the day"

"Yes, Madem, on my way home to prepare a wholesome meal for a wholesome woman."

"Why, I am sure she is lucky to think that this woman feels loved and appreciate by you"

"I am the lucky one, Elizabeth." He tips his hat on her smiles and winks at and whispers to her, "Will see you, tonight, my love, come to Abigail's by at 7pm, dinner will be ready."

She smiled and whisper, "I will be there , my constable "

jack smiled and said out loud, "Gotta ride off now, Good day children, and Ms. Thatcher."

Kids screamed out as he ride off, "See you soon, Constable, Jack"

Elizabeth giggled, "Okay, student's recess is over, back to learning."

Children got the lunch pails and walked back inside before Elizabeth went back inside she watched Jack ride off till she couldn't see him anymore then she enter the saloon. Jack rode as fast as he could to Abigail's cafe. He made to it Abigail's panting and heaving he tied his story knock on the door. Abigail opened it, she was concerned to see Jack out of breathe she asked,

"Jack, what's wrong, come in you look like you are about to faint."

She helped him inside the cafe. Abigail gave him a place to sit down and catch his breathe,

Abigail went to the kitchen to give a class of water. She handed him the glass he panted, "Thank you, Abilgail."

"Jack, what is a matter, I hope nothing is wrong, is Elizabeth okay."

Jack shaking his head, "I am sorry, to make you worry, Elizabeth is okay. It is just, I need to ask you something?"

Abigail said, "Ask away"

"I need you to teach me to cook ."

She giggled, "alright jack I would happy to"

Chapter 6- When the hunger for curiosity calls

It was 6:30pm, Elizabeth could help but curious she knew Jack had something up his sleeve. So right after school she is got dress in fanciest dress out her closet put it on, adjusted her hair, and grab her scarf and walked out the door. She walked to Abigail's cafe she followed the smell of rib roast cooking .

She saw the lights on before entering the cafe she thought she could take a peek in what Jack was doing but she could not see him. So Elizabeth try to see if could try to sneak in without being notice she quietly open the door left it open make sure that she did not make sound she steady took off her shoes tippy toed towards the kitchen hearing Jack and Abigail mumbling and making sounds the kitchen she peak her head in the kitchen almost nearly blown her covered when she saw Jack in a pink apron making up a pie. Jack and Abigail were having a good time together laughing and cooking she happy the two people she loved the most right now were enjoying each other's accompany and she wanted to be apart of that, and so she came out.

"Well look at you two, having fun with out me."

Jack walked over to Elizabeth kissed on her the cheek, "You are here, early. Dinner is not quiet ready yet."

"I see that, can I help"

Jack sighed, "As much I appreciate the offer I don't want to make a mess of your nice dress"

Elizabeth told him, "I can always change, besides I need to learn how to cook and why not learn from best."

Jack sighed, "What about, us being alone night?"

She kissed Jack on the lips, told him,

"After we cook dinner, okay if you excuse let me change and I will help the rest of the cooking."

Jack chuckled watch Elizabeth leave he turn to Abigail. He told her, "God love that woman no matter how she fails at cooking she stills wants to try to cook."

Abigail added, "Maybe, this time she can actually learn from the person she loves and trusts with all her heart."

"You have a good point, Abigail."

Abigail asked, "Do want me to leave? So you two can be alone."

Jack said, "No, she want to learn to cook from the both us."

"Alright, I'll stay for a bit"

Elizabeth return and said,"Let's cook"

Jack and Abigail sighed and prayed that them teaching Elizabeth to cook will work and help Elizabeth be the woman she alway to be a woman that cook and provide for herself.


	6. watching and learning

Chapter 7

After watching and learning from Abigail and Jack, Elizabeth was able to make Pasta with meat sauce. When Abigail saw the two setting up dinner she walked upstairs to give them privacy.

Elizabeth felt accomplish she what she did today with jack she was so happy she had to thank Jack. As he sat down Elizabeth pretended to trip on his lab he catch her. She kissed him on the lips and hugged him and whisper

"Thank you for teaching how to finally cook properly. You are such an inspiration in my life and I love you Jack Thornton"

He kissed back and said. "I love you, my dearest Elizabeth and I admire your dedication and unwillingness to fail you inspire me

She kisses me again gets off his lap they being having their dinner

r. They didn't talk much but smirk at each other thinking about their pending future. But Jack asked,

"So ready for summer."

"Yes, it will nice to have some free time in my hands"

"Three months is a lot of free time. Are you planning on going home for the summer? I am sure you miss your family?

Elizabeth said, "I was considering it and yes I do miss my family but."

Jack asked "But what" Jack eating his rib roast

Elizabeth playing with her food, told finish her sentence, "But I have you to consider after I decided to make you and Coal Valley my new home."

Jack drop his fork and knife reaches for her hand tells her

"Elizabeth, don't let me stop from seeing your family, if you miss them to see them."

"But what if, they urge me to stay." Elizabeth asked

"I am sure, they try to because they love you and they want you to stay." Jack reply

Elizabeth admitted, "If I tell them that I made Coal Valley my home they fear they will never see again go away from the face of the earth just like my auntie Elizabeth"

"Your name sake, what does have to with us?"

She giggled and told him the story of her Auntie Elizabeth, "Jack my Aunt came to do this town just like I did she met a man named Wynn, who has lived coal valley for years and he himself was a Mountie my aunt and Wynn got married rather quickly after falling in love at the Mountie ball and my father his sister told his father about them before they could and the family disowned her."

Jack sighs feeling heartbroken about Elizabeth's tale of her aunt and Wynn and he admits "Elizabeth we are not Elizabeth and Wynn, yes there might be similarities but we are not them and when the time is right Elizabeth and whenever you're ready to take the next step with me. I want to spend the rest of my life teaching you as you taught me to have in love that is able to overcome all obstacles"

Elizabeth got out from chair facing Jack and demanded, "Constable Jack Thornton if you are proposing marriage I suggest

you ask me properly." Standing tall but hope for Jack to get down one knee.

Jack's heart race he stood up from his chair and ask Elizabeth,

"And how does want to ask the woman he loves to marry him ?"

Elizabeth sits down surprise in his question after he did propose marriage once. So she told him,

Abigail unwilling does not what is going on as she heads downstairs to get some water she stop at the end of the stair to hear Elizabeth tell Jack.

"I'm surprise Jack, I know to propose marriage and didn't go well as you hoped, but something good came out it brought you here to me. I know this selfish today but I am Rosemary said no, because it brought me to you. Jack I know your proposal to be special but thing is every moment I have with you is special and I know you feel the same way. So please whenever your heart is ready and willing to ask me. I will be seating here waiting."

Abigail tries not to weep for joy for Elizabeth and Jack she knew this day would come but she prayed for Jack courage to soar asked Elizabeth for her hand.

Jack says nothing he walks towards her he get down on one knee by her side and he tells her " I don't have a ring" Jack said wanting propose but couldn't without or proper permission from her father.

Elizabeth told him, "It doesn't matter,"

Jack sighed "It matters to me, want do things right, ask for your father's permission give you a ring you deserve."

Abigail went back upstairs to find her engagement ring Noah gave her she was amaze after keep safe that it still glow and shine. She grasped on it place it over her heart and said out loud up to the heavens telling Noah,

"Noah, I love you, I will always, but this right symbol love and commitment. A commitment that my two friends who I love dearly want and giving Jack his ring is the right thing to do. And I hope that you accept my decision."

Abigail walks back downstairs sees Jack still one knee telling Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I love you I want to marry you spent the rest of my life with you."

Elizabeth knew something was coming, "But" Jack kisses assuring his love her by telling her

"But I want you to respect my wishes in waiting a bit longer, I promise you, Elizabeth thatcher I am going to marry and I will ask you someday but first Let me settle things first."

Elizabeth sighs touches his face strokes leans and kisses him, and said, "You are an honorable man, Jack Thornton, I love you and I respect your wishes"

Abigail looks at her engagement ring looks up knowing giving Jack the ring is the right thing to do. She walks back upstairs to wait for the right moment to give Jack the ring. Jack stand up kisses Elizabeth's forehead and then heads back to their dinner. They ended the night by Elizabeth walking Jack to the door they kissed good night. Elizabeth goes. Up stairs looks out the window to see walking home she looks up to starry sky to see and shooting star she closes her eyes and makes a wish and At the same moment Jack looks up at night sky to see the same shooting star closes his eyes and wishes for the same thing Elizabeth as they both say outline

"Dear lord, as I wished upon this shooting star that it is your will for us to make the dedication of our love by being husband and wife

Chapter 8 coming soon


	7. When one calls to be patient

Chapter 8: When one calls to be patient

The sun was rising over the town Coal Valley. Before starting his round Jack was planned on going to Abigail's to get his usual breakfast. He walked over to Abigail's he stop for second to look up the window know his beautiful Elizabeth was sleeping possible dream of their pending future engagement having so much hope and expectation. Jack prayed that Elizabeth would be patient and now how be disappointed in how he proposes. But he is smiles at Elizabeth's window knowing that there are things that need to be accomplish before first before asking her hand in marriage.

After a small prayer of patience and hope, Jack enter Abigail's cafe. Abigail sees prepares his usual she gets out the ring out of secrete cookie jar where she place in this morning. Jack enter the kitchen greeted her,

"Good morning, Abigail, I appreciate you helping me and Elizabeth last night ."

Abigail a bit nervous but smiled and reply,"No problem, here is your usual."

She him a cup of black coffee, Jack tells her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" then she decided it was time to tell him and give the ring.

"Jack if you mind before heading out for you rounds that we talk about something"

Jack took a sip of his coffee as he said, "Of course, we talk about Abigail, mind if we sit."

Abigail lead Jack to the dinning room. They sat at the table, and jack sat his coffee aside, and asked,

"You have my attention, Abigail."

She sighed as she was grasping on to her engagement ring she was about give him, but first she need to apologize

"Jack, I need for you to forgive me"

Jack chuckled "Why on earth for, Abigail, I don't recall you doing anything wrong."

"But I have, Jack, you see, I'm sorry, but I have overheard your private conversation with Elizabeth about marriage."

Jack sighed, "Oh, Abigail, it is okay"

Abigail said "No! It is not! Jack! You see I know, how hard it is especially a man in your position to make a vow of marriage to the woman you love."

"Abigail, don't need to worry have very intention in marrying Elizabeth. It is just going to take some time and patience." Jack inform Abigail trying to reassure her of his commitment to Elizabeth.

Abigail admitted, " That is what fears me the most, Jack. That time and patience will hurt you and Elizabeth, and I want you both to be happy like me and Noah were. That is why, Noah and I have decided on something that will the wait less painful."

Jack concerned, "What have you and Noah decided Abigail."

Abigail asked "Hold out your hand please, Jack"

He holds out his hand Abigail places her engagement ring in Jack's hand,

Jack told her,"I can't take this"

Abigail insisted, "You can and you will"

"Abigail, I don't know what to say"

"Thank you, would be a good start."

Jack said, "Thank you."

"Keep this safe, go ask her father for her hand in marriage and then ask her to be wife Jack, waste no time."

He gasped on to ring gave back to Abigail, "Keep it safe for the both of us, I will inform when I will need it."

She shooked her head in agreement as Jack got up to leave for his morning rounds before he did he gave Abigail to give to Elizabeth. He tip his hat and left to go and do his rounds

Chapter 9 When Summer plans Come to call

Hours later...

Mountie Jack stops at school w a note & flower that states

"E, I have missed you. When can I see you again? Soon I hope. Yours, J" Elizabeth is preparing to leave the cafe when she sees Jack leaving the saloon as she looks out from her room's window

Elizabeth proceeds to the schoolhouse after breakfast-sees the note from Mountie Jack with a smile, she lifts the note to read it through. Elizabeth walks over to the jail

"Jack? "

It is all very quiet

"Jack?"

Rip whimpers from his spot nearby she bend to him with a smile

"So where has...sweet note. I would be glad to spend an evening together. Would tonight be too soon? Love, E"

She old the piece of paper then sign. After laying it where Jack will see it, She turn around to see smoke bellowing from a shack just outside of town. rushing outside.

Elizabeth cry "Oh my..."

Elizabeth whisper to herself as I run past the cafe Abigail Stanton & see Jack come from the shack just before it then explodes

"Jack!"

Elizabeth and Abigail Stanton saw smoke and Jack coming out the smoke falling to knees coughing. Elizabeth and Abigail rush to Jack, Elizabeth got to Jack first screaming

" Jack, Are you okay?!

Abigail Stanton got to Elizabeth and Jack as she said

"I saw the smoke too but I was to busy in the cafe to think about it., Jack are you okay."

"Yes I am fine. A little shaken but that is not an issue." Jack replying both to Abigail and Elizabeth

Elizabeth and Abigail still concerned, Elizabeth demanded to know, "Whatever happened?!"

Jack places a hand on her shoulder to calm her and tells her,

"The stove started on fire & the kerosene was too close"

Abigail asked, "Is anyone else hurt or inside

Jack reply "No, thankfully. I saw the smoke and went to investigate."

Elizabeth relieve that he was and safe and no else was harm she smiles softly at Jack

Abigail though to find these two helping each other thought it would be nice to ask,

"Would you like to come over to the cafe for a cup of coffee and you and Elizabeth can talk"

Elizabeth reply, "Thank you, Abigail, we should like to but only if Jack is capable to do so."

Jack accepts Abigail's invite by telling her,

" That would be great."

Jack then turns to Elizabeth and tells her

"Elizabeth, I am more of capable to have a moment of conversation with you Elizabeth besides there is something I would like to ask you?"

"Oh" Elizabeth getting giddy and hopeful in thinking he had reconsider about what they talked about last night and has decided he could not to ask for her hand in marriage.

Trying her to keep her calm as she had something to ask him too,

"Well, that's funny, because I have one or two things to ask you."

Jack then asks, "Would mine helping me up the smoke has take a lot of me"

Abigail and Elizabeth waste no more time as they help Jack on his feet and help him walk to the cafe porch.

Jack and Elizabeth sat together as

Abigail asked,

"Tea, coffee, or water"

Elizabeth said, "tea, please"

Jack said, "coffee"

Elizabeth interjected, "I don't think so, Jack Thornton you have smoke in you lungs, you need water not coffee."

Jack didn't take the chance to argue with Elizabeth as he told Abigail.

"You heard what the lady, water for me please."

Abigail nodded her head and said

"I'll go and get some ready. So you can talk,"

Elizabeth and Jack said their thank yous as she left them alone to talk Elizabeth wanted to know what Jack had to ask,

"So Jack, what were you planning on asking me?"

Jack coughing, and with hoary voice said,"Elizabeth, sorry can you oblige by telling me what wanted to ask me:"

"Oh okay, well, um I am asking not for me but my students you see."

"Really, and how can help your students" Jack snickered

Elizabeth told him, "They and I know how experience you are in hiking trails of this fine town and they were wondering, if you can accompany us on a hiking field trip. Showing us around what goes beyond nature of this lovely town."

Jack said, "I see, so when would your students like to take this hiking trip."

"Whenever you are willing and able"

Abigail came back with their tea and water place their drink on beside and left quietly.

Jack take a drink of his water, he coughs Elizabeth pats on him the back, telling him,

"Keep drinking water and coughing out and soon you'll get that smoke out of you."

Jack said, "Okay, now about the hiking trip when is the last day of class."

"Soon, about two weeks why?" Elizabeth asks

Jack taking another sip of water, "Alright then, here is the plan, in toe weeks I will take you and your students on a hike trip if you promise me something in return."

"Promise what" Elizabeth asks

Jack smiles at Elizabeth replies,

"A Picnic, for two, a day after the hike so we can make our summer plans."

Elizabeth grinned ear to ear as she held out her hand and said "deal"

He takes her hand kisses it "deal"

Jack stands tall and strong says, "If you don't mind, I have a jail to smoke out"

Thank Abigail for me for the water.

"I will" as Elizabeth stands

Jack leans in kisses on cheek whispers,

"Thank you, my love for saving me."

She kisses him on the lips in return,

"Anytime for the man I love."

"I love you, Elizabeth, see you soon my darling" jack walks back to the jail to see the smoke has clear and to asses the damage done. Elizabeth takes her tea cup and Jack's glass of water back into the cafe. Abigail exits out the kitchen and asks

"So what did you talk about, what did ask you.?"

Elizabeth told her,

"He is taking me and the students hiking two weeks and..."

"And what, Elizabeth"

"And Abigail, I hope to be engage the day after the hike."

"Oh, but Elizabeth, don't get your hopes yet, I mean jack has yet to meet your patens to ask for hand." Abigail inform her.

Elizabeth said, " Jack does not need to meet my parents to ask for my hand, I am an adult willing to make my choices . And Jack knows that, I believe after today he has release how much of a capable wife I can be for me. If just asks"

Abigail said "Well, if that is the case, I wish all the best for the both of you deserve the upmost happiness"

Elizabeth walks over to Abigail gives her hug and saids.

"Thank you, Abigail"

As they hugging Abigail looks at the cookie jar which sits the symbol of her and Noah's love that they once had the same ring the symbolizes the future commitment of Jack and Elizabeth


	8. When assumes too much

Chapter 9; When assumes too much

Thank you, Hearties for support and love, I will keep writing to my fullest ability! I got beta and thank her Cheryl you are a God send !

The morning came upon the town of Coal Valley and the children were waking up to the happiest day of their lives, as today marks the celebration of their last day of school and their field trip with Ms. Thatcher and Mountie Jack. When it came time to go on their field trip, the children knew they should be learning about flowers and the nature that God had created. But, the nature of curiosity won the children ' attention with Ms. Thatcher and Mountie Jack. Children were eagerly waiting for the slightest romantic gesture from either of them.

But, so far, the children have yet to witness a thing as Mountie Jack was in front of the children leading them to his favorite place and Ms. Thatcher was behind the children to watch out for them. Also, Elizabeth could teach and spot out the flowers while walking. Jack and Elizabeth promised to each other to maintain any display of affection until after the trip. After all, it would be improper of them, even if the children already knew of their intentions towards another.

Elizabeth, while spotting for flowers could not help but to spot a few glances at Jack from time to time, grinning in excitement. She tried not to show off her eagerness in front of the children, just waiting for the trip to conclude. Elizabeth and Jack, weeks prior had planned on having a romantic picnic after the trip and discuss something important about their summer plans. Elizabeth believed the picnic, would be the best one of her life, just thinking about Jack Thornton getting down on one knee and asking for her hand in marriage.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth may be assuming too much for this picnic. Jack's intentions for the picnic vastly, differed from Elizabeth's. Jack had no intention in asking for her hand in marriage, but instead the intention to do so. Of course, Jack wants to marry Elizabeth. The seeds had been planted on his mind of marrying Elizabeth since Abigail gave him her wedding ring. Jack Thornton had something plaguing him as to why he wanted to do things the right way in asking Elizabeth's father for permission. When Jack was in love with Rosemary, he could not wait to ask her to be his wife.

He was so eager to do so, since she was offered an acting job in New York and he was assigned to go to Coal Valley. He didn't want to lose her, nor be without her. So he didn't do the right thing and take the time to ask her father, nor ask whether she was ready for marriage. Even though, at the time it broke his heart for Rosemary to decline his proposal, he happy she didn't and went off to Coal Valley and found Elizabeth. Jack had the chance to learn from his mistakes and he believed with all of his heart, if he asked Elizabeth in the right way, that their love and marriage would be forever and prosper in the eyes of God.

Jack was thankful to The Lord for this hike to give him clarity in how to express intentions to Elizabeth. He was grateful he had hours before the picnic and to say what was in his heart. But, Jack didn't expect the time for him to express those feelings would come sooner than originally planned. His heart leapt out of his chest to hear the painful screams of Elizabeth. He turned to see the children surrounding her. He ran and called for Elizabeth, move children out of the way. Jack also insisted that, so that it would give Elizabeth breathing room.

He saw Elizabeth holding her ankle in pain. Jack knelt by her side and asked calmly for the sake of the children not to be alarmed.

"Ms. Thatcher, what happened?"

Jack voice was reassuring and calm he knew how to say it just right and so did she as she told him.

"Well, I wasn't paying much attention. I got lost in midst of God's amazing creation of nature and I didn't look below to see a hanging branch, I fell. And now feel the sharpest pain in my ankles."

" I see, Ms. Thatcher, I am going to assist you in sitting up. So I can get a look at your ankle." Jack replied calmly.

Jack assisted Elizabeth in siting up and the children stepped back. Jack walked in front of her, looked, and bent down to see if the ankle was broken or not. Jack took his hands and placed them above her ankle , but she felt no pain. When Jack proceeded to go down, Elizabeth was in more pain. Jack had no choice as what he did next. He picked Elizabeth up like a groom would carry his bride over threshold.

The children, especially the girls, gave a sigh of an awe in how remarkable Constable Jack Thornton was to help the woman he was in love with.

Elizabeth's breathe was taken away as Jack took her into arms. She felt like a blushing bride already, but then she remembered the children who are at awe of them and she asked Jack,

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"My lady Elizabeth" Jack sighs "There is no way I am going to let you walk on that ankle. You need a doctor and I am happy to carry you there, now give your students a reward for graciousness and give them an early dismissal."

"Class!"

"Yes, Ms. Thatcher!" The children said at once.

"You are dismissed."

Gabe said "We will be dismissed when we all help you to the doctor Ms. Thatcher."

"Why Gabe and class, that is so sweet"

Pockets added "You care for us, we should do the same for you."

"You heard them, Jack"

Gabe said "Hear us, Constable Jack, lead us Ms. Thatcher, to the doctor we go!"

Elizabeth and Jack chuckled, Jack was happy to lead the march on, taking her to the doctor.

Chapter 10 coming next week

Thanks Hearties so much again for your love and support!

Warning: The next few chapters will be be filled with angst but, don't worry Jack and Elizabeth's love will prevail as it always does.


	9. When two people in love disagree

Chapter 10- When two people in love disagree.

I would like thank Cheryl Persons for beta reading my last future chapters of this beloved fanfic as I am grateful for the help.

Warning; This chapter will leave a bump with Jack and Elizabeth, all couples have these bumps, but no matter what Jack and Elizabeth will be to withstand them.

The children, Jack, and Elizabeth made their way to the town doctor. Before entering the doctor's office, Elizabeth insisted for Jack to put her down, to engage in a final group hug of the year, as she passed on words of wisdom for them to hold onto for the summer.

"Remember this children...gravity is the force the pull two together,

"Pockets". finishes Ms. Thatcher, as she remember that moment and so did Jack,

"gravity, is the force the pull two together"

"That is right, pockets"

Jack remembered that day perfectly as if it were yesterday, the day he first admired Elizabeth's skills as a teacher, willing and able to think on her feet to agitate him. Elizabeth remembered that day clear as day, she even thought trying to prove a point to the imitating Jack Thornton that she could handle herself in any situation and let nothing stop from getting her point across and when Elizabeth saw Jack look at her with admiration and attraction for her as she had attraction for him when she noticed him chopping wood.

Elizabeth mentioned the gravity to get point across to jack and her students that gravity can also pull people together and even pull them apart, but when they are pulled apart the force of a connection or bond can be so powerful it can bring them back together. She wanted to get her point across that gravity and God wanted her and Jack to be man and wife, till death to they part, for sickness and health, and for better or worse.

So Elizabeth concluded class with this:

"And students, Jack remember this, not just objects are forced down to the ground. but gravity can also pull people together drawn in when we least expect it. No matter what, we will always be forced back to each other when summer ends. Have a great summer, you are dismissed early after you've thanked Constable Jack for carrying me and helping out on your field-trip"

"Thanks constable Jack"

And students of Coal Valley were free to enjoy 3 months summer knowing and eager to return to Ms. Thatcher in their new church and schoolhouse.

Jack carried Elizabeth into the doctor's office, he sat her down on the chair by the entrance door of the doctor's office, Jack left Elizabeth alone to fetch the doctor so he could exam her ankle. Elizabeth was prepping herself, thinking since now they might have their picnic Jack would not waste no more time and propose marriage.

Jack returned without the doctor, as he sat by her side and informed her,

"The doctor is with a patient and will be right out."

Elizabeth said, "No rush, gives us a chance to be alone now and talk, since now we won't be able to go on our picnic because of my leg."

Jack was certainly not prepareed to ask Elizabeth to accompany her to see her parents this summer, but he looked like Elizabeth was eager to talk, so it was better late than never.

Jack coughed and said, "It is a shame about the picnic, as I do have something important to ask you. It's so much for right timing, but better late than never."

Elizabeth could tell Jack was nervous as his hands were shaking but she was there to assure him, grab his hand, and use her other hand turn his face to him looking into her supportive eyes and tell him,

"Jack, whatever you have to ask me, my answer will be yes."

"I haven't even ask you the question yet, Elizabeth."

"I know, Jack, but you are nervous in asking. So I am doing my best to assure you, you have nothing to be nervous about. So please, Jack just ask me whatever it is that in your heart."

Jack was happy to have that assurance from Elizabeth, so he sighed and immediately asked her,

"Elizabeth Thatcher, will you do me the honor of..." Jack hesitated, looking at Elizabeth so eager for him to finish his sentence. Elizabeth's heart was racing, palms sweating, eagerly waiting for jack to finish by saying

Being my wife.

Jack then finished the sentence quickly "Accompanying you to see your parents this summer?"

Jack asked Elizabeth so quickly she said "Yes," without thinking Jack happy as can be picked her up and spun her around.

Jack whispered, "I will do right by you Elizabeth, and ask your father for your hand in marriage."

After Elizabeth heard that from Jack's mouth, while being spun...clarity came to her and she was disappointed in what she yes to.

So the disappoint grew to anger, when she realized that Jack, the man she wanted to marry, and who wants to marry her had not ask to marry her. She pushed him away from her, hopping on one leg yelled,

"Constable Jack? Why are asking me to see my parents? My home is here with you. You don't need any permission from no one to ask for my hand, expect me!"

Jack was confused and could not understand what had just happened. They were happy and now Elizabeth was upset.

What is going on here, Jack thought

Then he said out loud and reaffirmed to her of his intentions,

"Elizabeth Thatcher, I love you, I want to marry you!"

Elizabeth hopped back into the chair she was sitting in and held out her hand and demanded, "Jack" .

"Then ask me right here, right now, Jack Thornton. If you love me, like you say do, ask me to be your wife, I'm yours"

Jack very tempted to spare no hesitation in getting down on one knee and asking for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. But, Jack was still haunted about not doing the right thing the first time he proposed, he made his vow with the Lord that he would do things right.

And Jack had no choice but to get down on one knee and take Elizabeth's hand and tell her,

"Elizabeth, I love you so much, that I can't ask you to be my wife until I ask your father of my intentions for you."

Elizabeth crushed in tears, she admired his duty, but another part of her thought maybe this was just an excuse for him. And Elizabeth wasn't going to settle for excuses. Elizabeth was so distraught for her to look at Jack to believe all she could do was say to him.

"Leave!"

Jack stunned, "What, Elizabeth? Please you have to understand..."

Elizabeth added "I understand, Jack that you are obliviously not ready to marry me."

"Elizabeth, that is not true, please look at me and tell me you believe me."

Elizabeth didn't have the strength to look up at him as she was sobbing, and between the sobs pleaded,

"Jack, I'm sorry, you have to leave, the doctor will care for me."

"Elizabeth!" Jack tried to explain.

But Elizabeth screamed "LEAVE!"

Jack didn't sat another word, got up from his knees, and slowly walked to the door to leave open the door to outside which the weather was gloomy and pouring rain, before stepping out the door, all Jack could say was,

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you but remember your own words Elizabeth. Not just objects are forced down to the ground, but gravity can also pull people together and draw them in, when we least expect it. No matter what, we will always be forced back to each other"

Elizabeth said nothing, the only things Jack could hear was the raindrops hitting the ground that didn't overshadow the sobs of Elizabeth's broken heart. Jack was trying his best to stay strong and not cry himself, at least the nature of God is expressing how both him and Elizabeth are feeling. Jack walked out the door and shut the door behind him. Just after Jack left, the doctor and his patient found a sobbing Elizabeth Thatcher as they could tell not only her ankle was broken, but her heart as well.

Sorry for the pain and heartaches Hearties but I promise you all ends well trust me :)


	10. When Calls One For Clarity

Chapter 11 When Calls One For Clarity

Jack, is alone in the jail, sitting on his desk, and staring at a blank sheet of paper. Jack needed to write something to Elizabeth, to show her how serious he was in this relationship. But then, if he wrote to Elizabeth telling her he was going to travel to her parents and seek their blessing. He hate to lie, but it was all he could do to write what was in his heart. So, he started to write the following letter to Elizabeth:

Dear Elizabeth,

My intentions to have you in my life are true and pure, but when I stare at you from a distance and you see me, I see the pain and hurt I caused you. I believe that with my presence here will cause additional pain for you, but I don't want that for you. So I have taken it upon my self to travel to a new post for a month or so. I believe this space will give both of us some clarity and prove how strong out love is as I promise to return to you. Upon the return I have the utmost intention in spending the rest of my life to win you back.

I am sorry, my dearest Elizabeth!

Love,

Jack

P.S- take care of Rip for me, till I return.

He blew on the letter to let the ink dry and let it sit on his desk as he grabbed his belongings for his pending journey to Elizabeth's home, to ask for permission for her hand. First, he had one stop to go, before leaving Coal Valley.

Abigail was cooking breakfast for her and Elizabeth who was still sleeping after the cries and sobs over what happened between her and Jack.

There was a knock on the door, she quickly rushed to the door to open it to find Jack on the other side of door. She was surprised to see him.

"Jack, if you are here to see a Elizabeth...she is sleeping, but even if she was awake I don't think she would want to see you any way."

Jack knew that as he sighed," I am not here to see Elizabeth, I am here to see you. I was wondering if I could have the ring that you offered me?"

"Why of course Jack, wait here. While I go get it ."

Jack waited patiently as Abigail went to the cookie jar, where she hid the ring and kept it safe. However, that is what she thought, when she was shocked and horrified to see the ring was gone. The questions now arose within Abigail:

Who has the ring? I could have misplaced it, but not something that was so valuable. She thought, but the biggest concern and worry she had in her head was:

How I am going to tell Jack? She thought.

Abigail closed the Jar slowly and sadly went back to Jack. It didn't take long for Jack to have instinct that something was wrong, just by the sadness conveyed in Abigail's voice as she said:

" Jack, I... I"

Jack. with a concerned tone asked, "Abigail, what is wrong?"

She hated being that bearer of bad news, but Abigail hated lying to Jack even more. So she told him,

"The ring is gone."

"What do you mean gone? Did you misplace it?" Jack asked

"No, I think someone took it, but with you and I knowing about it we can find out who took it."

"I'm sorry Abigail, I can't. I'm leaving this morning to see Elizabeth's family and ask for her hand, but I am sure you and Bill can figure out who did it together. And please Abigail don't tell Elizabeth until I return."

"Of course, my lips will be sealed as I will prayer for your safe journey."

"Thank you," Tips his Mountie hat and leaves

But what Jack failed to notice, was to look up at Elizabeth's window to see she was watching him leave. When she noticed she was watching him leave Coal Valley, her heart sank. She rushed out of her room and ran straight passed Abigail, screaming to tell him to stop. It was no use, she ran out the door screaming for Jack, but it was too late. She stopped to see Jack galloping away. Elizabeth was in tears and spoke out loud:

"I'm sorry Jack, please come back!"

Elizabeth wandered off, she decided to go over to the jail to see Rip. When Elizabeth arrived at the jail to find Rip sleeping, she tried to find anything to figure out where Jack went, but instead she found the letter and read it and when she gets to:

I promise to return and upon the return I have the utmost intention in spending the rest of my life to win you back.

Elizabeth once more sobbed and prayed out loud for God to hear her:

"God forgive me for I have sinned in pushing away the only man I have truly loved, please bring him back to me so we can be man and wife as the way you intended it to be."


	11. When The truth comes to light

Chapter 12 When The truth comes to light

Abigail pacing looking at the cookie jar thinking who could be so heartless and steal a symbol union of two people in love. This was happen she had to fix and do on her own. She was not going to bother Bill with who is acting constable with Jack gone. Now, Another reason, why she was avoid Bill as she felt guilty and heartbroken to find out about his wife and son. Elizabeth leaving to return home because of her heartache and Jack's absence. So she pray for guidance to help her remember where the ring could have gone

And then it struck her like a light bulb

24 hours earlier

Abigail was baking a batch of warm chocolate chip cookies for Elizabeth which might help warm her sprits after the heartbreak she had to endure with Jack

Abigail was not expecting any visitors until she was greeted by familiar unexpected voice greeting Abigail.

"Good morning, Abigail."

Abigail stunned to see Rosemary standing in front of him with some over zealous whist flu smile.

As she greeted, "Good morning. Rosemary, surprise to see you here, how may I help you?"

"Baking early I see, while Abigail I am here to ride some of your fabulous cookies to my family in city as I am visiting the folks for the summer in a few days."

"Well that sounds nice, Rosemary and by the sound of it you will return to coal valley then."

"Oh yes, the mayor wants me to return to set up a summer theater production and a fall fall dance. After all this town sure needs some kind of fun and entertainment. "

"That sounds, Rosemary, I am the Mayor is making you feel welcome here. Right now, I am busy making some cookies for Elizabeth, if you come by after lunch I will have some cookies for you."

"Thank you, Abigail. I hope Elizabeth is fine I heard that Jack and her had some kind of falling out hopefully not because of me."

"Rosemary, not everything is about you. As far Jack and Elizabeth relationship goes stay out it."

"Oh Abigail, I won't dream of becoming the town's most beloved couple. After all me and jack are yesterday's news."

Rosemary pacing around the cafe abit was sad no people were still coming in after the fall out but maybe Rosemary could help with that then she saw the a cookie car and she was hunger for a cookie so she looked to see Abigail was looking. Abigail was bring cookies to Elizabeth's room so she went to the cookie jar looked inside was surprise to see no cookies but something more valuable a ring.

Rosemary want to see the ring she grab it out the cookie jar looked and saw it symbols, the hands holding a heart with a crown. Rosemary was surprise how this was capturing her attention. Rosemary could but want to try it on she put the ring on her wedding finger. Rosemary want to feel like it was to be engaged. But after put the ring on finger and looking at her gut had a bad feeling what she was was wrong. This feeling made her feel unpleasant and she hated it so with that she decide to pull the ring off. One problem with that though she could not get the ring off it was stuck on her finger. She want it off but for the life of her couldn't get it off. Rosemary heard voices and footsteps coming down as she decide to run out of the cafe to ensure her no one would see her with the ring and especially Elizabeth and Abigail.

Rosemary left the cafe just in time as Elizabeth and Abigail came down stairs. Abigail had a sighed of relief that Rosemary was gone.

Return back to the present, Abigail realized that Rosemary was the one who the ring reasons as why remain a mystery. She wasted to time to go house of the mayor to find his wife since her and Rosemary were often chummy with each other since Rosemary has telling her tall tails of the life in the big city. She made to the mayor's house to see the mayor wife ready to leave for the day. But Abigail called to stop her from going any further from her."

"Madem, mayor, I am for houseguest? Rosemary. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, it is a shame she has left along with our to return home for the summer. But I am eagerly waiting for her return in the fall good day Abigail."

Mayor wife's left Abigail in dismay knowing now what she do now was get the help of Bill Avery to get a message to Jack on recent urgent event and status of whereabouts of her missing wedding ring.

She rushed to the jail to brust into door and Jack jump out of his desk as Rip barked

"Abigail, morning, what can I do for you?"

"Two things, actually, one I need to get an urgent message to Jack and I need you to be honest with me! Are you married with children?

Bill Avery sighed as he admitted the truth to Abigail,

"Abigail, I'll be more than happy to get any urgent message to, Jack. And yes I was married with a child a son."

"Was?" Abigail repeated already feeling like a fool for demanding such an answer.

"My wife and son they died from the fever two years ago."

"But the picture, the ring, I saw " Abigail said

"The only things I have left of them." Bill added

Abigail said,"I'm sorry forgive me I should have ask."

Bill told her, "I am you ask I should have told you. Now what message do you want to send to jack."

"Just that, Rosemary is going home with my ring on her pocket, he must get back so he can propose to Elizabeth when the time is right."

New chapter coming by end of this month


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating now from my wattpad sorry for not updating

When The truth comes to light Part 2

Abigail pacing looking at the cookie jar thinking who could be so heartless and steal a symbol union of two people in love. This was happen she had to fix and do on her own. She was not going to bother Bill with who is acting constable with Jack gone. Now, Another reason, why she was avoid Bill as she felt guilty and heartbroken to find out about his wife and son. Elizabeth leaving to return home because of her heartache and Jack's absence. So she pray for guidance to help her remember where the ring could have gone

And then it struck her like a light bulb

24 hours earlier

Abigail was baking a batch of warm chocolate chip cookies for Elizabeth which might help warm her sprits after the heartbreak she had to endure with Jack

Abigail was not expecting any visitors until she was greeted by familiar unexpected voice greeting Abigail.

"Good morning, Abigail."

Abigail stunned to see Rosemary standing in front of him with some over zealous whist flu smile.

As she greeted, "Good morning. Rosemary, surprise to see you here, how may I help you?"

"Baking early I see, while Abigail I am here to ride some of your fabulous cookies to my family in city as I am visiting the folks for the summer in a few days."

"Well that sounds nice, Rosemary and by the sound of it you will return to coal valley then."

"Oh yes, the mayor wants me to return to set up a summer theater production and a fall fall dance. After all this town sure needs some kind of fun and entertainment. "

"That sounds, Rosemary, I am the Mayor is making you feel welcome here. Right now, I am busy making some cookies for Elizabeth, if you come by after lunch I will have some cookies for you."

"Thank you, Abigail. I hope Elizabeth is fine I heard that Jack and her had some kind of falling out hopefully not because of me."

"Rosemary, not everything is about you. As far Jack and Elizabeth relationship goes stay out it."

"Oh Abigail, I won't dream of becoming the town's most beloved couple. After all me and jack are yesterday's news."

Rosemary pacing around the cafe abit was sad no people were still coming in after the fall out but maybe Rosemary could help with that then she saw the a cookie car and she was hunger for a cookie so she looked to see Abigail was looking. Abigail was bring cookies to Elizabeth's room so she went to the cookie jar looked inside was surprise to see no cookies but something more valuable a ring.

Rosemary want to see the ring she grab it out the cookie jar looked and saw it symbols, the hands holding a heart with a crown. Rosemary was surprise how this was capturing her attention. Rosemary could but want to try it on she put the ring on her wedding finger. Rosemary want to feel like it was to be engaged. But after put the ring on finger and looking at her gut had a bad feeling what she was was wrong. This feeling made her feel unpleasant and she hated it so with that she decide to pull the ring off. One problem with that though she could not get the ring off it was stuck on her finger. She want it off but for the life of her couldn't get it off. Rosemary heard voices and footsteps coming down as she decide to run out of the cafe to ensure her no one would see her with the ring and especially Elizabeth and Abigail.

Rosemary left the cafe just in time as Elizabeth and Abigail came down stairs. Abigail had a sighed of relief that Rosemary was gone.

Return back to the present, Abigail realized that Rosemary was the one who the ring reasons as why remain a mystery. She wasted to time to go house of the mayor to find his wife since her and Rosemary were often chummy with each other since Rosemary has telling her tall tails of the life in the big city. She made to the mayor's house to see the mayor wife ready to leave for the day. But Abigail called to stop her from going any further from her."

"Madem, mayor, I am for houseguest? Rosemary. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, it is a shame she has left along with our to return home for the summer. But I am eagerly waiting for her return in the fall good day Abigail."

Mayor wife's left Abigail in dismay knowing now what she do now was get the help of Bill Avery to get a message to Jack on recent urgent event and status of whereabouts of her missing wedding ring.

She rushed to the jail to brust into door and Jack jump out of his desk as Rip barked

"Abigail, morning, what can I do for you?"

"Two things, actually, one I need to get an urgent message to Jack and I need you to be honest with me! Are you married with children?

Bill Avery sighed as he admitted the truth to Abigail,

"Abigail, I'll be more than happy to get any urgent message to, Jack. And yes I was married with a child a son."

"Was?" Abigail repeated already feeling like a fool for demanding such an answer.

"My wife and son they died from the fever two years ago."

"But the picture, the ring, I saw " Abigail said

"The only things I have left of them." Bill added

Abigail said,"I'm sorry forgive me I should have ask."

Bill told her, "I am you ask I should have told you. Now what message do you want to send to jack."

"Just that, Rosemary is going home with my ring on her pocket, he must get back so he can propose to Elizabeth when the time is right."


	13. Chapter 13

When calls the hearties

(I am back with the full chapter it will be based on somewhat of the BTS pictures and promo for season 2 which returns on April 4 2015)

Long voyage to find home again

Jack finally arrived to Elizabeth's home town it took five days on horseback another two days on train.

Jack was grateful to God to have some friendly city folks to guide him in the right direction of Elizabeth's family home. After half an hour in the city, Jack was able to find the Thatcher home. He was nervous and anxious wearing in Mountie colors proud he knock on the door and hoped that Julie or maybe the maid would open the door and not anyone els. His worries relieved luckily as Julie open the door so thrilled to see him she hugs him

Which Jack was not expecting but he wasn't expecting to have Julie asked him,

"Are you here to see, Elizabeth, Jack?"

"Elizabeth is here? I thought she was at Coal Valley?"

"No, she is home for a visit she said you left for another assignment."

"Well, actually, I am here on assignment, but a personally one."

"Oh well then please come in." Julie steps aside to let him inside

Jack hesitant to enter, Julie sighed, "She is shopping with mother, father is in his study and Mountie Jack, I'm sure the rest of the family would be happy to meet you. Elizabeth wrote about quite fondly."

"She did?" Jack somewhat surprised to hear that but Elizabeth might have written Julie after his and Elizabeth's spat but he left welcome to entered as told Julie,

"Thanks, Julie."

Jack takes off his hat. He follows Julie inside the house.

Jack looked around the house he felt as if he had entered a fancy shop or restaurant. Jack was afraid to touched anything. Jack beloved if he did touched one thing an alarm would go off. So He decided to keep his hands inside his pockets following Julie to living/waiting area she turning to Jack she lets him know,

"Waiting here, and make yourself at home, I will go get father and introduce you."

Jack sat down. When Jack sat down Julie couldn't help but notice Jack's nervous jitters showing though his trembling hands and legs. Julie trying her to best to act lady and not giggle in front of him but she found it sweet and adorable a man like Mountie Jack so nervous. Julie didn't want to leave Jack a jittery mess so she needed to eased his nerves by telling Jack,

"Jack, It will be okay, God will help find the words say to my father. Take a deep breath, just be your good old Mountie self. You'll be fine."

Jack smiled and nodded find her words of encouragement smoothing. Julie left, while waiting Jack need to distract himself from his nerves. Jack wondered his eyes around and noticed a mantle filled with family pictures. He got up from his went towards the mantle and there was one picture of Elizabeth and her family during Christmas. The picture was of them behind a Christmas tree. Elizabeth was dressed in an sparkly white satin dress. Her hair was down and curly looking like a princess. Jack stares at the picture seeing the city life side of Elizabeth. He wonders was it right for him to even be here now that is she is here. If they crossed paths will she noticed him or completely shut him out. Jack was hopeful that God can prepare him for the surprises he has in store for Elizabeth

On the other side of town, Elizabeth and her mother were at bistro siting having tea and scones. Elizabeth didn't talk much nor want to talk. All Elizabeth had to say showed in her gloomy face Her mother could tell her daughter was not happy, and need cleaver way to tried to find what was bothering her daughter.

So she asked,

"How are the people treating you in coal valley?"

"Very nice, um it has almost become a second home which I never expected."

"Really, sweetie if you are trying to make a brave face for me and your father. We both know something is bothering is you?"

"Mother, please I know you and father are trying to help, but I don't want to talk about it yet."

"Does it have to deal with a certain Mountie."

"You know about Jack?"

"Of course I do, Julie is not good in mastering the art of secrets. Besides, I knew about Jack since you came into Coal valley."

"But how is that?" Elizabeth confused

"Because I am the one who picked Jack to be your Mountie." Her mother admitted

A unhinged Elizabeth bursted into tears. Her mother tried to grasped her hand, but Elizabeth pulls her away and yells,

"Thanks mother, because of you my heart is in million pieces." Elizabeth rushes off quickly.

She leaves without her shopping bags. Elizabeth ignored the shouts of her mother pleading for her to come back, but all Elizabeth want to was run home. The question was; Where was her home at; Was it at Coal Valley where the man she loved broke her heart, but still loved or here where she is was born and raised.

Elizabeth still in the midst of her emotional outburst. She came across her family's church. At least she found it always comforting to have God to help her sorrow. She entered the church it was empty which was good as need her time alone with God. Elizabeth sat closest to the alter of the cross. She closed her eyes folded her hands and prayed,

"Dear, Lord, Heavenly Father,

I am in need of your help. I love this man I want to marry him so badly but he doesn't have some eagerness to marry me. I thought if he loved me so and his occupation that he didn't want to wait. But I guess I was fooling myself maybe I expected too much out our relationship. I don't what to do Lord her hurt me he left me when I needed him most but at same time I wish was here to see if he is safe in his new assignment. Please watch over him protect him and guide him. Guide me as far as the right direction home in whether to lead me back to Coal Valley or stay here your guidance is most appreciated.

Thank you lord

Amen"

Immediately after Elizabeth finished her prayer. Elizabeth heard a thud she open her eyes to see a nun who drop a bunch of bibles. Elizabeth took no hesitation in helping the nun who was rather old. Elizabeth told the nun,

"Her sister let me help you."

"Please call sister Ruth, God bless you child. I am such clumsy old lady. But I don't mind putting these bibles for young people like to seek guidance from. Elizabeth pick up a few book help her put them out for others to read. Elizabeth walking down the aisle she found one bible floor open she put down the bibles she was holding and picked up the open bible look and found a piece of scripture that spoke to her

1 Corinthians 13:7 Love never gives up on people. It never stops trusting, never loses hope, and never quits.

After read that Elizabeth hugs the bible and whispers while shedding a tear,

"Thank you, lord,"

Elizabeth helps out sister ruth with displaying out the rest of the bibles she hugs sister Ruth and rushes out the church to return home to Jack.

Jack after 10 minutes of waiting, Julie returned as she informed him

"He is ready to see you now, Jack"

Jack gulps as he follows Julie to Mr. Thatcher's study

Jack and Julie make upon the door of study opens the door to announce to her,

"Father, I introduced to Mountie Jack Throton."

Jack enters the study, Mr. Thatcher gets up from his desk holds out his hand and says

"Nice to finally meet, the man behind Mountie. My wife sure pick good one. I am most grateful to you dedicating yourself in protecting my daughter."

"It is my pleasure sir. I thank you and your wife for the honor in choosing me. Ms. Elizabeth is certainly one special lady."

"Indeed, and from what Julie has you and Elizabeth have quite fond of each other."

"Yes, we have." Jack feeling still nervous even though Mr. Thatcher is calm as can be

"Relax son, I don't bit. I ensure you have the purest intentions for my daughter."

"Yes sir, I do."

"So then ask what you came here to ask." Mr. Thatcher encouraging Jack to spit out the question Jack wants to ask.

Jack was about open his mouth when Jack and Mr. Thatcher hear a loud scream. They both rush out the study to the hallway to find a unhinged Mrs. Thatcher on floor with Julie sobbing. Mr. Thatcher knelt down to his wife and asked,

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"Elizabeth she is gone."

"Gone" Jack says

Ms. Thatcher heard Jack's voice she lifts her head up see Jack stands says nothing except all she does is slapping Jack across his face. Jack screeching holding his face Julie asks,

"Mother, why did you do that?"

"This Mountie, has broke my daughter's heart! What is he doing here?"

Jack says, "I am here because.."

"He loves me, mother" Elizabeth finishes

Everyone happy to see Elizabeth especially Jack he goes to her asks

"Are you alright"

"I am now, that you are here. How did you know I was here."

" I didn't Elizabeth, I came here to ask your father a question"

"What question can I ask?"

"Ask later, but can ask you something"

"Anything, Jack"

"May I, wrapped my arms you and never let you go again."

She giggled and tried not to cry

"Of course, I promise to never let you go either."

They embraced and Jack spins her Julie so melted by the love she was witnessing.

Mr and Mrs. Thatcher cuddle each other happy to know their daughter is now happy.

After they embraced, Elizabeth tells her family,

"Family, meet Mountie Jack Thornton the man who loves me"


	14. Chapter 14

When the city calls

When calls the hearties

*im sorry haven't been writing busy with school life I will try write as much as I can have Jack and Elizabeth in a good place before April 4 the return of season 2 of when calls the heart

Jack and Elizabeth were attached to each other since they reunited at Elizabeth's home. Jack and Elizabeth were exploring the city with Elizabeth's parents and Julie in front them. Time from to time glancing behind them to witness the affection of Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack was happy to have Elizabeth back in his arms again. But he needed time alone to ask Mr. Thatcher his blessing to marry Elizabeth.

"Jack is going to what?!" Mother trying not to scream for all the world to hear

"He is going to ask her to marry. You know how to pick Mountie, my darling."

"My intent was not to pick her future husband. He said was not looking for anything serious when I am first met him."

"Well, things change when you meet your soulmate. Look at them, they remind me of us when we got engaged."

"So I guess it is your intent to accept your daughter's hand to Jack."

"Yes, he is the best man for your daughter. He will love her, and protect her. Just what you wanted for her."

"Fine, if this Mountie is the one for my daughter then so be it. She does look happy doesn't she."

Julie once she seen a clothing store for she had to help out.

"Mother since Jack will be dining with us and staying with us. Can me and Elizabeth treat in a little shopping spear I mean these are only clothes he has."

Jack insisted, " oh no,"

"Oh yes, you need a attire for dinner at and maybe few new days even though I adore your Mountie uniform. You stick out a sore thumb."

"Alright, fine" Jack said

Julie and Elizabeth pulled Jack into the clothing store, Elizabeth's parents decided to walk home but they what they didn't know they were being watched by a man who willing to strike in getting riches of the rich.

In the clothes shop, Julie and Elizabeth pile on outfit after outfit for Jack to try on. It felt like every girl's giggling over Jack willing to show off each new outfit they picked out. Jack was true Mountie in pleasing Elizabeth. He actually was kind of liking this fashion in the city he felt comfortable in some of clothes he was wearing. In midst of the fashion show, the man on the strike on stealing from the rich was watching them smirking he said.

"Welcome to the city, Mountie Jack. As I got a surprise for you and your fair lady Elizabeth."

He walks away from daylight head inside to rest and plan for his next heist as Billy Hamilton was back for a vengeance he out a newspaper which had him as "Billy the kid strikes again" but this time it is personal because no one make a fool of Billy the kid.


	15. Chapter 15

When the Past Haunts Part 1

Jack and Elizabeth return to Elizabeth's parents house after a night of dancing and taking late night stroll in the city. They made to the front porch about to kiss each other good night when Elizabeth was shocked to see her parent's door was wide open. She was scared Jack did not hesitate to rush in rush inside as he instructed Elizabeth to stay a wait. She waited for about 10 minutes it was getting cold, and she was shivering she called for Jack but got no reply, she closed her eyes pray for strength and safety. She walked in the house wishing could rewind the last few precious and joyous night with Jack.

Six hours earlier

After, Elizabeth and Julie treated Jack in a city fashion shopping was ready to go tonight dinner with Elizabeth's Parents, This is was Jack to make his intentions know in regards to marrying Elizabeth asking for her hand. He needs to make a great first impression at this dinner and ensure his happiness with Elizabeth. Jack and Elizabeth reached carriage he least two bags of clothes which more than he combines in his closet at Coal Valley. Jack, the gentleman, puts his bags down to help Julie in the Carriage first, and then he takes Elizabeth's hand kisses and tells her,

"Thank you, Elizabeth for such wonderful City experience you and your family had made feel the most welcome here."

Elizabeth giggled, "The pleasure is all mine, Jack are you accompanying me and Julie home."

"Unfortunately, No I have to go back to my Mountie courters in the city, and get ready tonight's dinner. I want to look my best and make a good impression to your family."

Elizabeth assures him kissing him on the cheek and whispers, "Whatever happens, Jack, You have made an impression in my heart and nothing will ever change that."

Jack sighs as helps inside the carriage, kisses her when she pokes her out from the window. The carriage driveway, as he watches leaves till the ground sands cover it away. In the carriage, Julie crutches up to her sister, hugs and squeals,

"You are one lucky, Elizabeth."

"I am, AmI?"

"Of course, you are?"

"Do you mother and father will like him?"

"Who cares what they think? Elizabeth, it is what in your heart the matters just follow that and be Jack's side, everything should go fine tonight at dinner."

It is was Six O'Clock, Jack arrived ten minutes early in his tux provided by Elizabeth and Julie, along with flowers, for the ladies, and cigars for the father. He made it on the doorstep of Elizabeth's parents again, knocked on the door. To find a middle-aged woman in maid outfit says;

"How may I, help you sir."

Jack coughed, "Umm, Jack Thorton to see, Ms. Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Ahh, yes the Mountie, the master has informed me of your arrival, you may enter."

Jack enters the house as instructed; he did not or do anything unless instructed to."

Maid informs him, "If you wait here, I will inform the Miss you have arrived."

After waiting Elizabeth's mother greeted, Jack "Good evening, Jack, My what do we have here." Notice the three plaques of flowers.

Jack informed her; "One is for you, Julie and Of course Elizabeth."

"Why, thoughtful of you." She called for the maid instructed her to put them in water and put each flower in her, Julie and Elizabeth room. After the maid had left, Elizabeth's mother asked Jack,

"Elizabeth and Julie should be done in 15 minutes or so, give us the time to chat. Follow me Jack."

Jack follow Elizabeth's mother to another private study room, she seated by the fire as Jack sat across from her. She asked

"So is it true to ask for my daughter's hand?"

"Yes, I love her, and I fully intend on marrying her."

"Jack, when I hire you to be Elizabeth's Mountie, I expected to protect her."

"I have done my duty Miss."

"But not marry her, Jack you are Mountie, I don't want my daughter to carried away from her family when you are given a new assignment, Elizabeth need us, we need her. Do you understand what I am saying."

"Yes, I do, It is not intended to carry Elizabeth away from you once we are married, she will be many opportunities to be with during Holiday and special gatherings, and when I am resigned I will implore Elizabeth to write you as much she can. Family is important Mrs. Thatcher; we can least find common ground on that."

"So I guess, there is no way of stopping you marrying my daughter."

"No, Madam, once I require permission from the Father, will it take no hesitation in asking Elizabeth to be my wife. So if can point me into the direction of the location of your husband I would like to speak with him."

"Fine, he is out in patio smoking, I believe, don't be long we shall be leaving for dinner soon."

Jack left, as Elizabeth mothers were amazed at Jack's resistance, but she was not going to give up that easily, so she picked the phone to make a phone as was going to invite an old friend of Elizabeth's to join them for dinner.

The maid came up from the stairs holding the flower Jack has delivered, she knocked the door of Julie and Elizabeth's room, Elizabeth open as they were finishing up getting ready for dinner.

Maid said, "Flowers for you and Miss Julie, from Jack Thorton, he is downstairs waiting for your arrival."

"Thank you, Maddie." Elizabeth said as she closed the door; Julie was rushing to smell the flowers given by Jack "Wow, Mountie sure knows to charm."

"Indeed," Elizabeth added, "You think mother and father are given Jack a hard time down there."

"Dad, I am Jack, has got him covered, they seem like buddies already, but mother might another thing, just watch out, I know think she might supporting but I think she had different plans for you rather marrying a Mountie like Jack."

"What do you other plans?"

"Come on, Elizabeth wake up smell the roses, mother loves way too much, she wants to you have she and father had a life full lap and luxury full of security. She can't see how much you change because Jack, and you got to show how much have change and how much you love and want to marry, don't back down be strong and follow your heart."

Back downstairs, Jack finally found Mr. Thatcher smoking in the patio watch moonlight and starlight sky above he looked he was the midst of praying sliently which he found comforting to see Elizabeth's father with a good amount faith in him. So Jack waited silently till Mr. Thatcher said Amen, once he did he notice Jack. 

"Why Jack, nice to see you, nice tux. I guess my daughter still have fashion sense."

They shook hands as Jack said, "Thanks, Sir, I know you just finished one but I hope maybe you can try these." Jack hands him the cigars he bought for him.

Mr. Thatcher chuckled, "You know, Jack, you don't know have butter me to ask for my daughter's hand, all you have to is ask."

Jack coughed stood straight and tall, and clear and consise voice ask, "Mr. Thatcher, I love your daughter, Elizabeth Thatcher, she has amazed me since I have came to know in Coal Valley, she beautiful, compassionate, and strong. And with your permission along with your wife blessing to marry your daughter."

Mr. thatcher appluaded, and said, "Did you praactice? that in mirror?"

Jack chuckled, "Actually, yes, serveral time, I wanted to make sure I said it right."

"I see, so Jack tell me though, if you didn't practice that, what if you were asking out of the clear, what would say to me and how you ask me. Tell me what is in your heart this time don't think just say it."

Jack was now put on the spot trying not to think he asked, "May I close my eyes?"

"As long you don't think go right ahead, my boy." Elizabeth's father reply.

Jack sighed and ask Elizabeth's father just as he would be asking the heavenly father.

"Dear Heavenly father, I pray to you as man is who in love with a kind hearten compassionate heart,I stand before you and her earthly father to allow you both to accept your blessing in marrying Elizabeth Thatcher, I know our courtship is rather short but father I know what is true in my heart. For I love, Elizabeth, I will support, keep her safe provide the means to make a good life whether be here, in coal valley or wherever you tends to calls us to lives. As long as have her with me in my life that is all that matters. I thank you, Lord for listening that you and Elizabeth's father and mother granted the blessing to marry Elizabeth. Thank you, Amen."

Mr. Thatcher was moved he patted, Jack on the back and assure him this, 

"Jack, I am happy to give you my blessing let me first though talk to my wife before doing so. Can you be patient for a little while longer.  
"Yes sir, thank you." Jack said

"Your welcome, now let's if the ladies are prepare for dinner."

Jack and Mr. Thatcher left the back patio. They went back outside as they enter Mr. Thatcher greeted his wife by kissing her on their cheek. Then Jack smiled to see how happy Elizabeth's parents were hoping that his prayers will be answered and he and Elizabeth would be happy just like her parents. Then bell rang Jack looked up to find Elizabeth and Jullie making their way down the stairs. Jack was at awe and amazed by Elizabeth's beauty the only word that would come to think of was the latin word "Bella" for beauty. She was wearing pink lite satin long trail dress her down curl lightly, Jack, walked towards her held out his hand she smiled happy to her Jack so handsome in a tux. She grasped her hand. she leans in kisses him on the cheek whispers. 

"You look handsome."

"And you are, Be,lla" Jack said

She smiled as Elizabeth said out loud. "Let's go eat everyone."

Elizabeth's mother said, "Wait, Elizabeth, we have one more special guest arriving to pick us up for dinner."

The doorbell rang, Elizabeth's mother said. "That must be him, why don't you answer it."

"Okay" Elizabeth confused but was happy to oblige her mother, She left Jack's side for a brief moment , walked to the door opened it and she squealed, Jack concerned rushes but stop and she hugging another man.

"Edward, it is you., My friend my dear old childhood friend."

"My lady Elizabeth, it is Constable Edward. " as he lets Elizabeth her go. Elizabeth takes Edward's hands follows her sets him in front of Jack. 

"Jack meet Edward."

Jack the gentlmen, even though slight jealousy was creeping out. He took out his hand offer him to shake his hand. 

"Hello, Edward nice to meet a childhood friend of Elizabeth's "

Elizabeth's mother chimmed in, "Jack, Edward was just her childhood friend they were childhood sweethearts throughtout high school."

Jack stunned, Elizabeth closed her eyes, Edward chuckled, shook Jack's hand in return. "Don't worry about it, Jack, I am sure Elizabeth will catch you up, nice to meet you."

Jack looked at Ellizabeth as she mouth "I'm sorry"

Part 2 coming soon dancing, jealousy, maybe fist fighting and danger.


	16. Chapter 16

When the Past Haunts Part Full Chapter

Billy Hamilton was like a predator hunting his prey; He was stalking Elizabeth and Jack all day ensure he would find the perfect time to strike. He watched as Elizabeth and her family and Jack get into the carriage knowing fully well Elizabeth seem settling nice back in her rich home. He needs to keep following her every move Jack's too, catch at his weakest.

In the carriage, it was the most awkward for everyone especially Elizabeth caught between a rock and hard place two men, one man she had grown fond since college, On another side, Jack who has ease not being afraid of taking her hand, which by the look of her mother, didn't like one bit. She didn't understand how her mother could be so dismissive of her and Jack courtship. Elizabeth knew she had to make her intentions clear to her mother that she loves Jack and wants to make a life with him Coal Valley.

Elizabeth's mother, she need a plan, she thought that if she invited Edward that Elizabeth would recognize how much love they for each other once. But I guess, it wasn't not that simple. So she had to back up she need to stir the pot a bit expose Jack's faults. So she started by asking,

"So Jack, tell me what is a life of Mountie like."

Jack knew it was being put on the spot, "Well, miss it can be dangerous but fulfilling. "

"Fulfilling how?"

"Well, Mrs, Thatcher, I save people, God gives me the strength and the will to protect people in Coal Valley, just like Elizabeth finds it fulfilling in teaching that admire most about her," Jack added

Elizabeth smirks know Jack was trying his to express his admiration towards it was sweet to hear.

"Mother," Elizabeth added, "I admire the courage, Jack has, he is not just Mountie but has an amazing artistic talent, and well know for his eye in art we should go to art gallery together. What you think a mother?"

"Maybe, when you visit next time dear, Edward, tell us why did do want to be a constable and not mountie."

"Well, pure and simple Mrs," Edward reply, "They travel way too much." look to Jack, "No offense, Jack, how can Mountie like yourself would ever to settle down."

Jack was about to answer, but Elizabeth insisted, "Jack, may I answer."

"Be my Guest," Jack answered

"Edward, some mounties are not like, Jack, Some believe that they can't settle down, but Jack's father was Mountie, he fell love got married, It is not about the job Edward, it is about what he believes in."

Curious to know Edward asks Jack,"So what do you believe, Jack."

He sighed, remembered what Elizabeth's father don't think just say what is in your heart.

"Well, Edward, I believe in that love in the most powerful thing in the world, and if you love someone the way I love Elizabeth then nothing can tear it part. "

So moved by Jack words kisses him on the cheek, "That is why love his man, he is never afraid to say what is a heart. "

Julie chimed, "A man after my own heart, you are sure lucky sis." Julie turns asks her mother, "Mother, what do you think."

Elizabeth mother sighs know this going to be a lot harder than originally though, sighed put on a brave face and said, "Wise and sweet words, Jack."

After 15 minutes awkward carriage ride they made to the restaurant for dinner and entertainment.

Mrs. and Mr Thatcher and Julie were the first out as Edward followed but waited as Elizabeth got out next Edward the gentleman that he held his hand for her grab on if she fell, Elizabeth felt she had herself stablize to adjust getting out the carriage with Jack behind her so she politely said,

"Thank you, for the offer my friend, but have Jack behind me to escort me go on ahead. "

"As you wish, then, " Edward somewhat disappointed in not having the joy of release touching Elizabeth again but it was understandable as her heart lies with someone else. Before Edward entered the dining room, he saw Elizabeth's mother alone. He walked towards her needed a word with her.

He offered first, "Here let me take your coat." Edward helped with Mrs. Thatcher's coat and was curious to know "Where is Mr. Thatcher."

"Nature's calling my dear," Mrs. Thatcher informed Edward, "So tell me Edward, how delighted are you to see Elizabeth again, she looks lovelier when you saw her."

"Indeed, she does Mrs. Thatcher, Mrs.Thatcher, May I ask why did you invite me here this evening."

"For you and Elizabeth to get reacquainted again after all it;s been years."

"5 years five months two days to be exact, a lot has changed,"

"My dear Edward, please don't be such downer, give up hope before this Jack came along she was mess heartbroken, and all the time went on went on how she missed and wondered about you."

" she has."

"She has you just need to push harder Edward, don't let Jack stand in the way in showing Elizabeth how you loved and missed her for five years, five months and two days. Get her alone, maybe dance or two and whisk her away, and you just might whisk her heart."

Back outside the restaurant Elizabeth and Jack get out the carriage. Jack was making his way to the dinning hall when Elizabeth stops him kisses him without warning him which knock Jack for a loop, and he asked her after the kiss

"What was that for?"

"To show you have absolutely nothing to worry about, You have no need to be Jealous as I and Edward are only friends now just like you and Rosemary."

"I see, well thank you for reassuring me." He smirks kissing her back as he offers his arms which Elizabeth accepts and they walk in the dining hall.

Across the restaurant in bushy and wooded area Billy Hamilton was trying not to get nauseous of the display of affection with Jack and Elizabeth one of the many downfalls of stalking but it is worth the piece know after tonight there will no good kiss goodnight.

Jack and Elizabeth enter the dinning hall as Edward comes towards them and politely asked Jack,  
"Jack, since you had the lovely pleasure in accompanying Elizabeth inside do you mind if I accompany to the table."  
The jealous male part Jack wanted to scream no but he trusted Elizabeth's judgement and decision far than his so he replied,  
"That decision is not mine to make, Edward its Elizabeth ask her and I not object to what ever the answer is."  
"Elizabeth, may I."  
"Edward as much as I may, I won't I would like Jack to escort me back, but I promise you and I will chat and catch up in life as lead now."  
"Look forward to that then" Edward bowing out gracefully but not yet feeling defeated.

The dinner was more socially awkward than the carriage once again Elizabeth's mother just went on about Edward's many accomplishments Everytime Elizabeth was getting frustrated, Jack could tell so he stood up from his chair, and he ask Elizabeth to dance. She accepted of course, but when Elizabeth saw that distant look on her face pointed at Jack Elizabeth had enough she loved her mother but she need to say what was her mind. So Elizabeth decided before dancing, 

"Before dancing though, excuse me Gentlemen, me and my mother need to use the powder room for a moment."

Elizabeth and her mother excuse themselves Elizabeth contains herself once she enters the powder room, and her mother reaches to sink and Elizabeth yells.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"Excuse me, what is with tone my dear."

"You are making, Jack like he does not exist, and why you deem it necessary to flaunt Edward;s accomplishments and not Jack."

"Because Jack does not even compare to Edward's outstanding upbringing. Can't understand why you even let me know, He thinks fond of you dearly you know."

"Mother, I love Jack, not Edward, I am marrying Jack."

"Whatever you say, my dear but ask me this, what life would rather live, a life, where a man can make you safe and secure right here at home, with a Mountie who cart you anywhere to he, is assigned, you not seeing your family not teaching tell me Elizabeth what life you want .

"A want life that makes me happy, and I am happy with Jack in Coal Valley."

Elizabeth's mother said nothing and she knew what she had it do. She walked away hand motioned to Edward. Edward made his way towards Elizabeth's mother and asked."

"I promise you, breathe a word to anyone."

"Of course not, what is Mrs." my daughter is she leaving home and never coming back, Edward if you love her like I think do you must stop her give her a reason to stay."

Elizabeth leaving for good he could not have that something must be done. 

Elizabeth exited the powder room. And was surprised to see Edward pop out right in front of her which gave her a fright. 

"Sorry, if I frighten you, Elizabeth."

"It is okay, you are the one person who I need to see."

", then come with me I know the place where we can talk privately." offering his arm which she accepted. 

Elizabeth's mother saw the two them move toward the private patio; she made her next move by informing Jack and the rest of the table of Elizabeth's whereabouts. Elizabeth's mother made her way back to the dinning table as all the men stood up once more, but Jack looked as he did not find Elizabeth by her mother's side, so she asked Mrs. Thatcher, 

"Where is your daughter, Elizabeth."

"Oh she must have wonder off again, she like doing that, Jack used to it," she turns pretends to Elizabeth knowing full well where is she and she said, 

"Oh there, she there is Jack" As she points Elizabeth's direction

Jack rushes out the pointed direction but suddenly stop to find Edward and Elizabeth enter the patio trying not to let a certain feeling of Jealous, it overwhelmed when Jack hears the whisper of Elizabeth's mother saying, "Looks like they are catching up, isn't that sweet reliving old warm memories."

Jack walks in anger thinking going somewhere for fresh air or calm down, Elizabeth's mother sat getting disappointed looks from her husband and daughter Julie, Julie couldn't her behavior stand so stood up and said, 

"Mother, Sometimes, you can be so so" she could not stomach the words in how to describe her mothers actions, Once Julie left, Mr. Thatcher was about to ask what was to up.

"I want to hear it; you want yours daughter home this is the only way, I can it possible."

Edward and Elizabeth enter into the patio, which shown a beautiful view of the city lights, and sky and Elizabeth said,

"How miss this part?"

"Elizabeth, don't have to miss, you can stay here."

Elizabeth sighed, "Edward, my life is not here anymore, I moved, that is why I need to talk to you."

"Wait" Edward did not hear yet it not until he Elizabeth knew what was in his heart. "Elizabeth before you say anything more, there is something I need to say."

"Edward, please don't make this harder, than it already is for me."

"Please, Elizabeth listen to me."

"Edward, don't say it."

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher, I have loved since kids were, and when we separate, my biggest regret was letting you go. I know you still care, I can see it in your eyes, " Edward walking towards stroking her forehead to wipe the hair hiding her eyes.

"Edward, of course, I care, you are my dearest friend, and I always think of you with fondness, but I am sorry. I love Jack; he is home, he makes me happy."

Elizabeth kisses him on the cheek. Walks away, Edward, upset near tears, but those tears turn to fury as he grabs tightly to Elizabeth arm she screams "Ow, Edward, you are hurting me."

Edward's hisses, "I am hurting you, you are the one who is hurting my heart, you and your mother lead me on to believe you still love and care for me, and what you expect me to believe you are happy and in love with Mountie fellow."

Jule, notices from a far her sister in trouble, she wastes no time and proceeds to get her Jack and her family. 

"Edward, Let me go, right now, and I swear no harm will come of you, I am sorry that my mother lead you think I loved you, she wants me here to be at home, but my heart doesn't lie here it lies with Jack, you have to accept," Elizabeth pulls out his grip tries to enter back into the dining hall, but Edward block her path.and tells her.

"I will prove you how much you love me, Elizabeth Thatcher, grabs her arms Elizabeth scream, Edward was just about to force a kiss on Elizabeth, Edward feels a tug, pulling him forward, the next Edward knew, BOOM, a punch in the face, that knocked Edward down on the ground and a bloody nose. Julle, couldn't help but cheer.

"Yes, a to go Jack, the Mountie," 

Jack didn't matter what Julie say all that matter was Elizabeth he carse her and asked "Are you all right he did hurt you."

Elizabeth hugs him ensuring him, "I'm alright now that you are here."

Elizabeth looked at her mother, and that when Mrs.Thatcher knew something she excused herself walked towards Edward still on the ground wiping his bloody nose, 

"Should be a shame of yourself young man, putting your hand a young woman like my daughter" Then she hits with her purse some many times Mr. Thatcher, had to pull her away so the police can arrest Edward for assault. Once Edward was arrested, and after Mrs. Thatcher contain herself she made her way towards Jack and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, my sweetheart, forgive me, and Jack thank you for protecting and loving me daughter she deserves to be happy."

"You are alway forgiven mother," Elizabeth said,

"No, need for apologies, Mrs, Thatcher, and your welcome my honor to serve, love and protect your daughter."

"What an exhausting night, then," turns to Mr, thatcher," mind if go home darling." 

Mr. Thatcher said, "Come on along then everyone."

Elizabeth asked, "Mind if we stay."

"What for?" Elizabeth mother asked

"Me and Jack need to finish our dance" Elizabeth winking and smile at Jack who happy to oblige her.

Part 3 will be coming a lot more dancing and danger ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

When the Past Haunts Part Full Chapter

Billy Hamilton was like a predator hunting his prey; He was stalking Elizabeth and Jack all day ensure he would find the perfect time to strike. He watched as Elizabeth and her family and Jack get into the carriage knowing fully well Elizabeth seem settling nice back in her rich home. He needs to keep following her every move Jack's too, catch at his weakest.

In the carriage, it was the most awkward for everyone especially Elizabeth caught between a rock and hard place two men, one man she had grown fond since college, On another side, Jack who has ease not being afraid of taking her hand, which by the look of her mother, didn't like one bit. She didn't understand how her mother could be so dismissive of her and Jack courtship. Elizabeth knew she had to make her intentions clear to her mother that she loves Jack and wants to make a life with him Coal Valley.

Elizabeth's mother, she need a plan, she thought that if she invited Edward that Elizabeth would recognize how much love they for each other once. But I guess, it wasn't not that simple. So she had to back up she need to stir the pot a bit expose Jack's faults. So she started by asking,

"So Jack, tell me what is a life of Mountie like."

Jack knew it was being put on the spot, "Well, miss it can be dangerous but fulfilling. "

"Fulfilling how?"

"Well, Mrs, Thatcher, I save people, God gives me the strength and the will to protect people in Coal Valley, just like Elizabeth finds it fulfilling in teaching that admire most about her," Jack added

Elizabeth smirks know Jack was trying his to express his admiration towards it was sweet to hear.

"Mother," Elizabeth added, "I admire the courage, Jack has, he is not just Mountie but has an amazing artistic talent, and well know for his eye in art we should go to art gallery together. What you think a mother?"

"Maybe, when you visit next time dear, Edward, tell us why did do want to be a constable and not mountie."

"Well, pure and simple Mrs," Edward reply, "They travel way too much." look to Jack, "No offense, Jack, how can Mountie like yourself would ever to settle down."

Jack was about to answer, but Elizabeth insisted, "Jack, may I answer."

"Be my Guest," Jack answered

"Edward, some mounties are not like, Jack, Some believe that they can't settle down, but Jack's father was Mountie, he fell love got married, It is not about the job Edward, it is about what he believes in."

Curious to know Edward asks Jack,"So what do you believe, Jack."

He sighed, remembered what Elizabeth's father don't think just say what is in your heart.

"Well, Edward, I believe in that love in the most powerful thing in the world, and if you love someone the way I love Elizabeth then nothing can tear it part. "

So moved by Jack words kisses him on the cheek, "That is why love his man, he is never afraid to say what is a heart. "

Julie chimed, "A man after my own heart, you are sure lucky sis." Julie turns asks her mother, "Mother, what do you think."

Elizabeth mother sighs know this going to be a lot harder than originally though, sighed put on a brave face and said, "Wise and sweet words, Jack."

After 15 minutes awkward carriage ride they made to the restaurant for dinner and entertainment.

Mrs. and Mr Thatcher and Julie were the first out as Edward followed but waited as Elizabeth got out next Edward the gentleman that he held his hand for her grab on if she fell, Elizabeth felt she had herself stablize to adjust getting out the carriage with Jack behind her so she politely said,

"Thank you, for the offer my friend, but have Jack behind me to escort me go on ahead. "

"As you wish, then, " Edward somewhat disappointed in not having the joy of release touching Elizabeth again but it was understandable as her heart lies with someone else. Before Edward entered the dining room, he saw Elizabeth's mother alone. He walked towards her needed a word with her.

He offered first, "Here let me take your coat." Edward helped with Mrs. Thatcher's coat and was curious to know "Where is Mr. Thatcher."

"Nature's calling my dear," Mrs. Thatcher informed Edward, "So tell me Edward, how delighted are you to see Elizabeth again, she looks lovelier when you saw her."

"Indeed, she does Mrs. Thatcher, Mrs.Thatcher, May I ask why did you invite me here this evening."

"For you and Elizabeth to get reacquainted again after all it;s been years."

"5 years five months two days to be exact, a lot has changed,"

"My dear Edward, please don't be such downer, give up hope before this Jack came along she was mess heartbroken, and all the time went on went on how she missed and wondered about you."

" she has."

"She has you just need to push harder Edward, don't let Jack stand in the way in showing Elizabeth how you loved and missed her for five years, five months and two days. Get her alone, maybe dance or two and whisk her away, and you just might whisk her heart."

Back outside the restaurant Elizabeth and Jack get out the carriage. Jack was making his way to the dinning hall when Elizabeth stops him kisses him without warning him which knock Jack for a loop, and he asked her after the kiss

"What was that for?"

"To show you have absolutely nothing to worry about, You have no need to be Jealous as I and Edward are only friends now just like you and Rosemary."

"I see, well thank you for reassuring me." He smirks kissing her back as he offers his arms which Elizabeth accepts and they walk in the dining hall.

Across the restaurant in bushy and wooded area Billy Hamilton was trying not to get nauseous of the display of affection with Jack and Elizabeth one of the many downfalls of stalking but it is worth the piece know after tonight there will no good kiss goodnight.

Jack and Elizabeth enter the dinning hall as Edward comes towards them and politely asked Jack,  
"Jack, since you had the lovely pleasure in accompanying Elizabeth inside do you mind if I accompany to the table."  
The jealous male part Jack wanted to scream no but he trusted Elizabeth's judgement and decision far than his so he replied,  
"That decision is not mine to make, Edward its Elizabeth ask her and I not object to what ever the answer is."  
"Elizabeth, may I."  
"Edward as much as I may, I won't I would like Jack to escort me back, but I promise you and I will chat and catch up in life as lead now."  
"Look forward to that then" Edward bowing out gracefully but not yet feeling defeated.

The dinner was more socially awkward than the carriage once again Elizabeth's mother just went on about Edward's many accomplishments Everytime Elizabeth was getting frustrated, Jack could tell so he stood up from his chair, and he ask Elizabeth to dance. She accepted of course, but when Elizabeth saw that distant look on her face pointed at Jack Elizabeth had enough she loved her mother but she need to say what was her mind. So Elizabeth decided before dancing, 

"Before dancing though, excuse me Gentlemen, me and my mother need to use the powder room for a moment."

Elizabeth and her mother excuse themselves Elizabeth contains herself once she enters the powder room, and her mother reaches to sink and Elizabeth yells.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"Excuse me, what is with tone my dear."

"You are making, Jack like he does not exist, and why you deem it necessary to flaunt Edward;s accomplishments and not Jack."

"Because Jack does not even compare to Edward's outstanding upbringing. Can't understand why you even let me know, He thinks fond of you dearly you know."

"Mother, I love Jack, not Edward, I am marrying Jack."

"Whatever you say, my dear but ask me this, what life would rather live, a life, where a man can make you safe and secure right here at home, with a Mountie who cart you anywhere to he, is assigned, you not seeing your family not teaching tell me Elizabeth what life you want .

"A want life that makes me happy, and I am happy with Jack in Coal Valley."

Elizabeth's mother said nothing and she knew what she had it do. She walked away hand motioned to Edward. Edward made his way towards Elizabeth's mother and asked."

"I promise you, breathe a word to anyone."

"Of course not, what is Mrs." my daughter is she leaving home and never coming back, Edward if you love her like I think do you must stop her give her a reason to stay."

Elizabeth leaving for good he could not have that something must be done. 

Elizabeth exited the powder room. And was surprised to see Edward pop out right in front of her which gave her a fright. 

"Sorry, if I frighten you, Elizabeth."

"It is okay, you are the one person who I need to see."

", then come with me I know the place where we can talk privately." offering his arm which she accepted. 

Elizabeth's mother saw the two them move toward the private patio; she made her next move by informing Jack and the rest of the table of Elizabeth's whereabouts. Elizabeth's mother made her way back to the dinning table as all the men stood up once more, but Jack looked as he did not find Elizabeth by her mother's side, so she asked Mrs. Thatcher, 

"Where is your daughter, Elizabeth."

"Oh she must have wonder off again, she like doing that, Jack used to it," she turns pretends to Elizabeth knowing full well where is she and she said, 

"Oh there, she there is Jack" As she points Elizabeth's direction

Jack rushes out the pointed direction but suddenly stop to find Edward and Elizabeth enter the patio trying not to let a certain feeling of Jealous, it overwhelmed when Jack hears the whisper of Elizabeth's mother saying, "Looks like they are catching up, isn't that sweet reliving old warm memories."

Jack walks in anger thinking going somewhere for fresh air or calm down, Elizabeth's mother sat getting disappointed looks from her husband and daughter Julie, Julie couldn't her behavior stand so stood up and said, 

"Mother, Sometimes, you can be so so" she could not stomach the words in how to describe her mothers actions, Once Julie left, Mr. Thatcher was about to ask what was to up.

"I want to hear it; you want yours daughter home this is the only way, I can it possible."

Edward and Elizabeth enter into the patio, which shown a beautiful view of the city lights, and sky and Elizabeth said,

"How miss this part?"

"Elizabeth, don't have to miss, you can stay here."

Elizabeth sighed, "Edward, my life is not here anymore, I moved, that is why I need to talk to you."

"Wait" Edward did not hear yet it not until he Elizabeth knew what was in his heart. "Elizabeth before you say anything more, there is something I need to say."

"Edward, please don't make this harder, than it already is for me."

"Please, Elizabeth listen to me."

"Edward, don't say it."

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher, I have loved since kids were, and when we separate, my biggest regret was letting you go. I know you still care, I can see it in your eyes, " Edward walking towards stroking her forehead to wipe the hair hiding her eyes.

"Edward, of course, I care, you are my dearest friend, and I always think of you with fondness, but I am sorry. I love Jack; he is home, he makes me happy."

Elizabeth kisses him on the cheek. Walks away, Edward, upset near tears, but those tears turn to fury as he grabs tightly to Elizabeth arm she screams "Ow, Edward, you are hurting me."

Edward's hisses, "I am hurting you, you are the one who is hurting my heart, you and your mother lead me on to believe you still love and care for me, and what you expect me to believe you are happy and in love with Mountie fellow."

Jule, notices from a far her sister in trouble, she wastes no time and proceeds to get her Jack and her family. 

"Edward, Let me go, right now, and I swear no harm will come of you, I am sorry that my mother lead you think I loved you, she wants me here to be at home, but my heart doesn't lie here it lies with Jack, you have to accept," Elizabeth pulls out his grip tries to enter back into the dining hall, but Edward block her path.and tells her.

"I will prove you how much you love me, Elizabeth Thatcher, grabs her arms Elizabeth scream, Edward was just about to force a kiss on Elizabeth, Edward feels a tug, pulling him forward, the next Edward knew, BOOM, a punch in the face, that knocked Edward down on the ground and a bloody nose. Julle, couldn't help but cheer.

"Yes, a to go Jack, the Mountie," 

Jack didn't matter what Julie say all that matter was Elizabeth he carse her and asked "Are you all right he did hurt you."

Elizabeth hugs him ensuring him, "I'm alright now that you are here."

Elizabeth looked at her mother, and that when Mrs.Thatcher knew something she excused herself walked towards Edward still on the ground wiping his bloody nose, 

"Should be a shame of yourself young man, putting your hand a young woman like my daughter" Then she hits with her purse some many times Mr. Thatcher, had to pull her away so the police can arrest Edward for assault. Once Edward was arrested, and after Mrs. Thatcher contain herself she made her way towards Jack and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, my sweetheart, forgive me, and Jack thank you for protecting and loving me daughter she deserves to be happy."

"You are alway forgiven mother," Elizabeth said,

"No, need for apologies, Mrs, Thatcher, and your welcome my honor to serve, love and protect your daughter."

"What an exhausting night, then," turns to Mr, thatcher," mind if go home darling." 

Mr. Thatcher said, "Come on along then everyone."

Elizabeth asked, "Mind if we stay."

"What for?" Elizabeth mother asked

"Me and Jack need to finish our dance" Elizabeth winking and smile at Jack who happy to oblige her.

Part 3 will be coming a lot more dancing and danger ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

*click about the media is the song feature in this chapter by the way this is the last part of When the past haunts segment. This a the full chapter

When The Past Haunts Part 3-   
The music of the song "Beautiful Dreamer" sung by Stehpan foster starter to play for Jack and Elizabeth's dance. They decide to dance beneath the starlight and city lights at the patio. The lyrics rang like music to their ears. Both couldn't help but sing into each other ears   
"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!  
Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea  
Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.  
Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!"

After the music and song ended Jack and Elizabeth watch the stars gleam and shine bright. Then Jack notice a shooting star and told Elizabeth,  
"I found a shooting star."  
Elizabeth said "And what did you wish for?"  
Jack asked,"Close your eyes and I will tell you"  
Elizabeth closed her eyes Jack smiled stroked her cheek down to her chin used his hand to lightly pulled Elizabeth into a kiss. After the kiss, Jack let out a sigh of relief and told her;  
"I wanted to do that for longest time tonight."  
Elizabeth giggled with flattery and said, "That is sweet Jack, and I am sorry about my mother she should have treated you like you were non-existent. You shouldn't have been treated that way."  
Jack took her hand, "Elizabeth, it is okay, your parents they missed you they love you they want what is best for you."  
"You are what is best for me, Jack, I am so happy you return home to me."  
"You are my home Elizabeth, you are where my heart lies."  
"I can't wait to return to Coal Valley, miss Abigail and children and so thrilled to start teaching in a school house than a saloon." Elizabeth said cheerfully   
"Well don't have to rush coming back, we months before summer's over besides want us to spend more time with your family and maybe on the way home you can visit mine."  
Elizabeth hugged him so thrilled that their relationship is blooming so well she ever seem more confident Jack is on the path in asking her hand in marriage.  
Danger unfortunately still lurk in midst as Julie, Mr and Mrs Thatcher return home. Billy Hamilton rise of out the bushes got out his gun as he made way towards the Thatchers'  
While dancing it is the strangest thing Elizabeth felt so happy but she had a feeling something was just not right she couldn't place this feeling so try to ignore it and let Jack sway her to smoothing sound of the music playing. Maybe she tired and the day full drama drained her. Jack could tell with her expressions on her she had an overwhelming night. So he asked her,  
"Enough dancing for tonight my lady."  
"Indeed, this evening was overwhelming."  
"Say no more, I will fetch us carriage."  
"No indeed, it nice evening to walk."  
"Are you sure."  
"I am sure besides if I get tried I know that I can always depend on you to carry me home." Elizabeth giggled   
Jack chuckled, "Very well" Jack puts on Elizabeth's coat he wraps his around arms behind her kisses her cheek whispers,   
"I am glad, I was here, to show your family how I love you and want to protect for the rest of my life."  
Elizabeth smirk caress his hand, " I am happy and love you too, my Mountie."  
The love birds walk into the moonlite and starlight not aware that danger was in midst Billy ensure his trap is set when the lovely couple return home. Billy had no problem with Elizabeth's mom and pa. But Julie she knows how to put up a fight unfortunately he came prepare and had the gun and as she was tugging and pulling to get away for his grip he used the bottom of gun to knock her out for while.  
Elizabeth's mother and father tried to scream call for her but it was to hard due the gags in their mouths. Elizabeth's parents prayed for Someone to come and save them. Soon they hope before any more damage is done.   
But had some fun in store for this family. He strut in front of the thatcher family fiddle the gun around informing the family,  
"Now, folks I don't mean you harm but if say a word or even try to struggle. I will shoot you. I have settle to score with Elizabeth and her Mountie, Jack. They made a fool out of me at least I could is return the favor. "  
Billy looked his pocket watch he stole from an old rich man it was almost 9pm.  
"They should arriving soon."  
He walked over to the front window of the house took a peak out of the window to see Jack and Elizabeth to cross the street. He smirked and said to himself out loud.  
"Let the games being."  
Once Jack and Elizabeth across the street it is was the no one was out walking so dance and twirl around the streets of the city without a care in the world. Elizabeth she was a bit tipsy missed one step tripping on her heels nearly about to fall happy Jack was happy to catch in his arms. He caught her and help her adjust herself they glanced at each other their eyes sparkled at another about to share another sweet kiss but it was interrupted by the sounds of her parent front door opening. Elizabeth shutter and had the uneasy feeling something was wrong. Jack didn't hesitate he demand Elizabeth,  
"Stay here. I am going to check things out." He knelt down to get a small gun he holster on his ankle. Elizabeth stunned,   
"Jack, you have a gun all this time."  
"Just in case of emergencies. And this looks like one. Now stay here, I will be back."  
"Alright, be careful Jack." Elizabeth shaking in fear.   
Jack slowly enter the Thatcher home. He tries to not make a sound to ensure he does not alert any intruder. He points out his gun front of he does hear some whining sounds from his left it was some hard to see but the light from the moon was guiding him and he following the whining sounds which grew louder by he made his way the living room. Jack was stunned to find Elizabeth family tied up and gag trying to wrestle out whining. Jack pointed down his gun.   
The Thatcher family whines grew even louder as they were grateful Jack had come to save them but the hope was only a glimmer and soon fade as Billy was behind him, and said,   
"Happy to have you Jack."  
Then boom Billy uses the end of his gun hitting him and knocking on the ground. What Billy didn't know was that Elizabeth sneak in grabbing a glass vase and from behind use smash the vase on his head knocking him to the ground and told him,  
"No one is going to come here and hurt the people I love"  
After knocking Billy unconcious the police came in she immidated untie her family after doing that she rushed over to Jack screaming for him to wake up. After a few minutes screaming and crying Jack slowly awaking and whisper to Elizabeth.  
"Don't worry my Elizabeth. I am not going away that easily."  
She squealed happy as could she kisses all over he face hugs him. "I thought you were dead."  
"Nope not just got wind knockout of me that is all. Where is Billy?"  
Elizabeth looked to see an unconcious Billy getting arrest "Don't worry he has been taking care of."  
"Good." Jack reply then asked "Are you and your family alright."  
"A little scared but fine." Elizabeth said as was help Jack up his feet.  
It was long night for the family and but at least Elizabeth's love saved them.

24 hours later   
Before leaving for breakfast at the Thatcher home motel receptionist gave Jack an telegram from Abigail informing she suspects Rosemary of stealing the ring and that she left for home to visit her family.   
He was stunned but not shocked that Rosemary would do such a thing. He need to go to New York to get the ring and make Rosemary understand is the never going to be a future for them.   
He needed to get to Elizabeth and tell right away of the news.   
At the thatcher home Elizabeth was eager waiting for her beloved to arrive as she some news she need to stay from a bit her family needed her here after all that has happen she want to return to Coal Valley with Jack. But her mother seem distraught and unhinge from the events last night bad dreams and night sweats. Elizabeth's mother was not well and she is not going to leave her side till she is better.  
10 minutes passed and Jack arrived,   
he hated to give Elizabeth such bad news but he to tell her the truth.   
"Elizabeth, where are you?" He called   
"In the living room, Jack" She answered   
Jack found alone wondering where the rest of the family was. "Elizabeth where is your family."  
"At the hositipal, my mother she an had episode last night plagued by the haunting of Billy's attacked she is sick. Jack I have to stay here."  
"Oh I see. I understand. Elizabeth was about to suggest you stay with your family till summer's end."  
"Why what is wrong?"  
"Well, I had a present for you but the present was misplace and gave it to Abigail for safe keeping but Abigail informed that your present is with Rosemary she stole and I have to go New York and retrieved it."  
"Wow Rosemary is she handful of thrones."  
"I know please forgive me I want to be here for with your family but this present is special and I need to get back and bring to you. You understand."  
"Of course I understand" touching his cheek. He held her hand and promise   
"I will return to as soon as I can I promise." They kiss and Jack takes Elizabeth to her carriage to take her the hospital and he wave goodbye as she faded away into the distance knowing their hearts will be reunited.

Note- Well that is the end of this saga for now I will return in two weeks with a new chapter as I have finals this week and hope you all you hearties are enjoying the new season


	19. Chapter 19

*Im back did you miss me?*

When One Receives A Second Chance

Jack on the doorstep of Rosemary's parents he is Mountie suit not fully

preparing to confront Rosemary's wrongdoing. Stealing Abigail's the ring he planned giving Elizabeth why on earth would she steal it. He need an explanation that is why was surprise to see Rosemary's mother open the door.

Happy to see him greets him with a hug as she said,

"Good to finally see, you Jack, you arrived just in time for your engagement party."

"Excuse madem, I am not .."

"Don't play Coe, Rosemary told us everything about coal valley her proposing to you, giving such a sentimental ring, you are a sweatheart. Rosemary you had to say keep coal valley safe but here you are."

Jack was more confuse than ever what did Rosemary do and told them whatever she told it wasn't good for him.

"Ms I am not sure what Rosemary told but ..."

"You are quite a handsome fellow let me inform the guests you have arrived."

Jack had to stop her despite everything he want to embarrass rosemary in front of friends and family and being a gentleman he ask Rosemary's mother.

"If you rather be it surprise if you just please asking Rosemary's father to meet with him. I need to speak him."

"Alright, as you wish you can wait I his in his study"

"Thank madem" tipping his mountie hat and walks to the study.

Rosemary was in the dinning hall with her city friends gossiping about her "engagement" and her ring supposedly gave her then she notice her mother coming back in Rosemary's curious to who at the door.

"Mother, who was at the door?"

"Someone important who wants to meet your father." Mother winks at her giving her a clue as who had arrived

Her mother then rush passed Rosemary to her father, her mother tried to whisper but Rosemary had a good sense of hearing overhear her mother that Jack was here waiting for her father in his study.

Rosemary wasted no time she knew why Jack was here she need to stop before he ruined everything.

Jack he was waiting for Rosemary's father to arrive but shocked to see Rosemary entering rather her father he asked   
"Rosemary, what are you doing here."  
" I can ask you the same thing, Jack, now what are you doing here."  
"I know what you did? Rosemary"  
Playing coy "oh really now" covering her hands and not expose the ring she took from Abigail's cookie jar.   
Jack being as polite as could said, "Rosemary, Abigail knows you took the ring, now please you how decent Abigail are if you simply just give back the ring I will leave quietly and expect you to tell truth that we are not engaged nor never will be."  
Rosemary sighed, "Then I take you and Elizabeth reunited."  
"Yes at her home in Hamilton."  
"I see, I am sorry, Jack, can't give the ring back"  
Jack insisted, "Rosemary, I am giving you a second chance."  
Rosemary got angry and yelled at Jack "Second chance with what a life with you which is apparently never going happen. Don't you think, I deserve something going out my to see in you coal valley to win you back to tell you I made a mistake in rejected your prospal and that I loved you and still do . It might not matter to you Jack, but it matters to me and the ring, I want to hold of what could have been." During the midst of Rosemary's angry Jack saw Rosemary's father entering but listening to the entire rant.  
"Rosemary," Jack pleads once more to get her understand. " Despite, everything, you are friend but Rosemary, you can't hold on something that is not yours to begin with. Now give me the ring."  
Rosemary asked, "But if you decide to give you back this ring, tell me what second chance I am getting here"  
Jack was about to answer but Rosemary's father answer instead,   
"To get a second chance in doing the right thing."   
Rosemary turn shocked  
"Father, I"  
"Give him back the ring darling." Her father request   
"But father..."  
"No butts Rosemary, this man giving you a second chance to do right thing, here."  
" You see Jack, this why I made the mistake in letting you go. My father wanted me to marry a man like you, so for once he was can be happy and proud."  
"Honey, I will be proud and happy if you do the right thing please give Jack the ring let him go for him and yourself."  
She cried, took off the ring handed it Jack and went into her father arms. Jack said   
"I'm sorry, Rosemary but thank you pray God bless you keeps you and makes you happy again." Jack walks with no response Rosemary till he made out the door and she calls out   
"Jack"  
"Im sorry, please let Abigail and Elizabeth know and I pray to that you are happy with Elizabeth. You deserve to be happy."  
Jack smiled said thank you and left to return home to coal valley and have his happily ever after with this Elizabeth.

Sorry for chapter next chapter will be longer with new changes, and love and magic in the air.


	20. Chapter 20

When Hope Returns to the Valley  
* this is a full chapter. Btw I added something for both #hearties and #POstables, hearties please after a new "when calls the heart" next Saturday June 6, watch "signed sealed delivered from Paris with love" at 9pm on hallmark movies and mysteries   
\---////////:::  
The townspeople of coal valley need fresh new start Abigail along with Bill Avery took upon themselves to ensure that hope could be restore to hopefully till Jack returns with the ring. Bill and Abigail had to resort in confronting a who money and means to change to town was Mr. Gowen.

Abigail and Bill were together in front of Gowen's office.   
Abigail said, "Bill, do you have to do this is another way to raise the money to make coal valley into coal valley."  
Bill said, "It all depends to do want the change now or later because without Gowen's help it will take a very long time to make the transition."  
Abigail sighed, "Argh, you are right. Fine lets get this over with."  
Bill and Abigail knocked on the door. They were surprise to have Gowen answer the door.  
"Abigail, Mr Avery, What can I do for you?"  
Abigail tries to stay calm, "Mr. Gowen, we need to talk to you about changing this town once and for all."  
"Abigail, I think the town is fine just way it is."  
Bill chimed in, "This change could benefit all of us in the long run think about it, Mr Gowen, or maybe should I say mayor Gowen."  
Mr. Gowen smirk, and said, "come on in we have a lot to talk about."

Bill and Abigail enter Gowen's office. And they talked about the town recovering from the coal Disaster and changing the whole to make more presentable to visitors and changing the town's name to coal valley to hope valley. But all of these changes do come with a price with Mr. Gowen being the mayor .

Two months later

Two months have come and went the summer is soon coming to end in the next few weeks Jack return to the new hope valley to help with managing and construction of the new buildings and finishing the church/schoolhouse for Elizabeth has been at Hamilton for two months they have written love and eager to reunite next week   
Every night before a long hard day at work Jack would come home open a box that holds Elizabeth's letter she had written to him he would pick one and read one out loud to himself and Rip as they lie in bed.

Dearest Jack,   
I was very eager in opening and reading your latest letter. I know this might sound crazy but imagine read your letters under a cozy in fire. I am so happy that you, Abigail, along with Bill were able to make new home in Hope valley. Sadly it comes with Gowen being the mayor but who knows maybe when new election comes next May you can run for Mayor you are the Constable after it seems fitting people trust and admire you like I always have from the beginning. Thanks for asking about the family they are doing fine and they are all wondering about you and how you are doing because they are indeed endebted to you for saving their lives with Billy who now prison for his crimes. Jack, how I miss you so much can't wait to return where I belong with you in Hope valley teaching again. I am enclosing this letter with a picture of me something to hold on to till I return.  
With all my love and heart  
Till we mer again   
Your Elizabeth

After reading the letter he kissing a sleeping Rip goodnight and he lay by his eyes open for he could not sleep. Jack thinking about the endless possibilities of the future for with Elizabeth. In Hamilton, Elizabeth return to room from dinner got her suitcase from her closet. She decided after writing her last letter to Jack she need to return home to Hope valley. She learn to pack the necessary essentials for the trip home. After she finish packing she sighed sat on the bed bent over to get box from under her bed opens it to pick a letter on the top opens it and lays down and begins to read out loud to herself

My Dearest Elizabeth,  
I am writing a letter to you for a just finish from hard day work putting the final touches on your new schoolhouse I just came for overseeing in the sunset the light which deemed upon makes me wish for were here with me gazing upon the site. Once you return maybe we can a walk and show myself. I don't doing the same thing as long it is doing it with you by my side. I pray your family is recovering well since the run with Billy who I hope is now in the arms of justice for his crimes at Hamilton and back we arrived in Coal valley. I am happy to say Hope is now restore in his town of ours. Though I am sad it comes with a price with now Gowen being mayor. But I believe with your help along with Bill and Abigail's we can change that. Elizabeth, I wanted you to know I miss you greatly . I know this sound crazy but I believe your love can never fail us and tresend time itself. I am waiting for you anxiously return my darling in the next week or so for a year school is upon us.   
Till we meet again my darling, Elizabeth   
Love,  
Jack

After reading the letter she pressed the letter upon her chest and said,   
"Soon, Jack, I will be home sooner than you think." Then she closes her eyes drifts off the sleep thinking about how the love could tresend time that intial thought made her dream.

Elizabeth's dream   
Over hundreds of years into the future. Elizabeth thatcher dreamt that she was in a museum looking at the history and future of Hope valley and she saw Jack was made mayor for hope valley Abigail was the first woman to mayor after Jack and the exhibit she saw a couple reading Jack and Elizabeth letters in a sliver casing. While listening she felt Jack's grab her and she looks at him smiling at her. He tells,   
"I told your love would tresend time. Now listen close."  
Elizabeth and Jack listen to close to the couple who just finish their love letters.  
The man finish Jack's final Letter to Elizabeth he took the woman hand's kissed it softly, and told her,  
"Shane this why are good at we do, find these letters that tresends time."  
Shane smiles and tells him, "Oliver, I happy to be with sharing this moment but can I ask you something."  
"What?" Oliver asked  
"Why must be called the dead letter office none these letter are dead they have some life and love inside of them."  
"Don't I know how to answer that my darling Shane. But I do know two things."  
"What are those two things"  
"That are life and love in these letters and..." Oliver reply  
"What is the second thing, Oliver?"  
"Today has me realize how strong and powerful love is and I know for absolute fact now, I love you, Shane McIenery"  
Jack and Elizabeth look at each othe loving shane though she saw two them then looks oliver strokes his cheek kisses him and whispers between breathes   
"I love you too, Oliver O'Toole."  
Elizabeth then decides to kisses Jack without so much a warning and saids  
"I love you. Jack"  
Jack was just about to those three important words when Elizabeth was awaken by Julie telling it was time to go back home back to Hope Valley.

* I hope you enjoy the chapter I just to plug in about signed sealed delivered from Paris with love. I hope you all hearties decide to watch it June 9 at 9 on hallmark movies and mysteries


	21. Chapter 21

When Hope Returns to the Valley  
* this is a full chapter. Btw I added something for both #hearties and #POstables, hearties please after a new "when calls the heart" next Saturday June 6, watch "signed sealed delivered from Paris with love" at 9pm on hallmark movies and mysteries   
\---////////:::  
The townspeople of coal valley need fresh new start Abigail along with Bill Avery took upon themselves to ensure that hope could be restore to hopefully till Jack returns with the ring. Bill and Abigail had to resort in confronting a who money and means to change to town was Mr. Gowen.

Abigail and Bill were together in front of Gowen's office.   
Abigail said, "Bill, do you have to do this is another way to raise the money to make coal valley into coal valley."  
Bill said, "It all depends to do want the change now or later because without Gowen's help it will take a very long time to make the transition."  
Abigail sighed, "Argh, you are right. Fine lets get this over with."  
Bill and Abigail knocked on the door. They were surprise to have Gowen answer the door.  
"Abigail, Mr Avery, What can I do for you?"  
Abigail tries to stay calm, "Mr. Gowen, we need to talk to you about changing this town once and for all."  
"Abigail, I think the town is fine just way it is."  
Bill chimed in, "This change could benefit all of us in the long run think about it, Mr Gowen, or maybe should I say mayor Gowen."  
Mr. Gowen smirk, and said, "come on in we have a lot to talk about."

Bill and Abigail enter Gowen's office. And they talked about the town recovering from the coal Disaster and changing the whole to make more presentable to visitors and changing the town's name to coal valley to hope valley. But all of these changes do come with a price with Mr. Gowen being the mayor .

Two months later

Two months have come and went the summer is soon coming to end in the next few weeks Jack return to the new hope valley to help with managing and construction of the new buildings and finishing the church/schoolhouse for Elizabeth has been at Hamilton for two months they have written love and eager to reunite next week   
Every night before a long hard day at work Jack would come home open a box that holds Elizabeth's letter she had written to him he would pick one and read one out loud to himself and Rip as they lie in bed.

Dearest Jack,   
I was very eager in opening and reading your latest letter. I know this might sound crazy but imagine read your letters under a cozy in fire. I am so happy that you, Abigail, along with Bill were able to make new home in Hope valley. Sadly it comes with Gowen being the mayor but who knows maybe when new election comes next May you can run for Mayor you are the Constable after it seems fitting people trust and admire you like I always have from the beginning. Thanks for asking about the family they are doing fine and they are all wondering about you and how you are doing because they are indeed endebted to you for saving their lives with Billy who now prison for his crimes. Jack, how I miss you so much can't wait to return where I belong with you in Hope valley teaching again. I am enclosing this letter with a picture of me something to hold on to till I return.  
With all my love and heart  
Till we mer again   
Your Elizabeth

After reading the letter he kissing a sleeping Rip goodnight and he lay by his eyes open for he could not sleep. Jack thinking about the endless possibilities of the future for with Elizabeth. In Hamilton, Elizabeth return to room from dinner got her suitcase from her closet. She decided after writing her last letter to Jack she need to return home to Hope valley. She learn to pack the necessary essentials for the trip home. After she finish packing she sighed sat on the bed bent over to get box from under her bed opens it to pick a letter on the top opens it and lays down and begins to read out loud to herself

My Dearest Elizabeth,  
I am writing a letter to you for a just finish from hard day work putting the final touches on your new schoolhouse I just came for overseeing in the sunset the light which deemed upon makes me wish for were here with me gazing upon the site. Once you return maybe we can a walk and show myself. I don't doing the same thing as long it is doing it with you by my side. I pray your family is recovering well since the run with Billy who I hope is now in the arms of justice for his crimes at Hamilton and back we arrived in Coal valley. I am happy to say Hope is now restore in his town of ours. Though I am sad it comes with a price with now Gowen being mayor. But I believe with your help along with Bill and Abigail's we can change that. Elizabeth, I wanted you to know I miss you greatly . I know this sound crazy but I believe your love can never fail us and tresend time itself. I am waiting for you anxiously return my darling in the next week or so for a year school is upon us.   
Till we meet again my darling, Elizabeth   
Love,  
Jack

After reading the letter she pressed the letter upon her chest and said,   
"Soon, Jack, I will be home sooner than you think." Then she closes her eyes drifts off the sleep thinking about how the love could tresend time that intial thought made her dream.

Elizabeth's dream   
Over hundreds of years into the future. Elizabeth thatcher dreamt that she was in a museum looking at the history and future of Hope valley and she saw Jack was made mayor for hope valley Abigail was the first woman to mayor after Jack and the exhibit she saw a couple reading Jack and Elizabeth letters in a sliver casing. While listening she felt Jack's grab her and she looks at him smiling at her. He tells,   
"I told your love would tresend time. Now listen close."  
Elizabeth and Jack listen to close to the couple who just finish their love letters.  
The man finish Jack's final Letter to Elizabeth he took the woman hand's kissed it softly, and told her,  
"Shane this why are good at we do, find these letters that tresends time."  
Shane smiles and tells him, "Oliver, I happy to be with sharing this moment but can I ask you something."  
"What?" Oliver asked  
"Why must be called the dead letter office none these letter are dead they have some life and love inside of them."  
"Don't I know how to answer that my darling Shane. But I do know two things."  
"What are those two things"  
"That are life and love in these letters and..." Oliver reply  
"What is the second thing, Oliver?"  
"Today has me realize how strong and powerful love is and I know for absolute fact now, I love you, Shane McIenery"  
Jack and Elizabeth look at each othe loving shane though she saw two them then looks oliver strokes his cheek kisses him and whispers between breathes   
"I love you too, Oliver O'Toole."  
Elizabeth then decides to kisses Jack without so much a warning and saids  
"I love you. Jack"  
Jack was just about to those three important words when Elizabeth was awaken by Julie telling it was time to go back home back to Hope Valley.

* I hope you enjoy the chapter I just to plug in about signed sealed delivered from Paris with love. I hope you all hearties decide to watch it June 9 at 9 on hallmark movies and mysteries


	22. Chapter 22

When One is Called to Rescue:

Jack Thornton galloped outside of town searching for Elizabeth's carriage no sign but he found the carriage driver screaming and running towards Jack he galloped towards gets off the horse asks  
"Sir, are you the carriage driver holding Elizabeth thatcher.."  
"Yes, I am sorry the horses they lost control. The carriage toppled over she seem unconcious I ran for help and God prevail you must save her help her help me."  
Jack instructs the man to keep walking at least another to Hope Valley and got Abigail's cafe and Abigail will help you. Jack gets back on the horse and gallops away to find a Elizabeth before it is too late.   
Back at the toppled carriage, Elizabeth was still unconcious but she was dreaming. Dreaming of the life she wanted,   
She dreams that she wakes in bed in log cabin like homestead. Jack tops in with breakfast lays the breakfast tray in her lap kisses softly and greets her,   
"Good morning, my lovely lady Thornton."  
She smirks and giggles, "Good morning, constable Thornton."  
"Did you sleep well?" He sit by her stroking her clearing the hair from her face.   
Elizabeth replies, "I always sleep best with you always by side."  
Jack smirks watching her eat he informed her, "I will check go check go check on Jacob."  
Kisses her on the cheek and leaves.  
Elizabeth eats as she looks out her window to see the beautiful sunrise over shining Hope Valley. She at was a peace and happy. And she was about to get happier and her two favorite people in the world enter in room. Her husband, Jack and her six month son, Jacob Michael Thronton. Her husband brings in their son carries over her places him in Elizabeth arms Jack sits by her arms around her. He kisses her forehead. And tells her,   
"This is the life. I wanted."  
"The life we both wanted, Jack." Elizabeth looks at her son kisses his head and then looks at Jack kisses him and right after murmurs to him,  
"Life is just about to get even better."  
Jack asked, "And why is that?"  
"Because we are having a daughter."  
He is stunned he says nothing doesn't response to Elizabeth she wants to him to response so she please  
"Jack, say something we are going to have a daughter."  
Jack stills says nothing and his expression seem emotionaless she screams for him to response and back in reality she murmurs her names  
Jack is galloping toward the toppled carriage he gets off the horse runs over the carriage hearing his name being called he calls out,  
"Elizabeth!"  
He climbs on the carriage to find Elizabeth. Jack heeds to Elizabeth's aid checking her pulse it is steady. He notices the bloody bruise on her forehead he takes out his handchief spits on it wipes the blood off her forehead. He heard murmur his name again Jack strokes her hair and tells her   
"I am here, Elizabeth. I am here to rescue you."  
Back in her dream Jack still says nothing but after several screams  
from Elizabeth his expressions change he is happy and smiling he kisses and murmurs   
"Elizabeth Thornton, you have made the happiest man in the world."   
They kissed again and this light shines over them. Elizabeth slowly wakes from her dream opens her eyes to find Elizabeth sitting over her. Elizabeth Thatcher loses all of sense of control when she sees Jack she embrace quickly and tightly never want to let go him.   
And squeals, "Jack! Thank God! So happy you are here! I thought I was going to die and all I could think about was you."  
"Elizabeth, marry me?"  
Elizabeth stunned breaks the hug faces him and asks   
"What did you just ask me?"  
Jack said, "I asked you, Will you marry me?"  
Elizabeth smiles saids nothing her eyes rolled and Elizabeth ends fainting into his arms. Jack carries her out the carriage and back Home to Hope Valley.   
* new chapter coming Saturday


	23. Chapter 23

We are getting a season 3 #hearties and not just that we are getting a holiday movie special too so happy  
So this I hope this good and that Jack and Elizabeth will get a wedding they deserve.

When Called to Greener Pastures

After galloping Elizabeth back to into town Elizabeth was amazed by the warm welcome of her students holding a big signed saying   
"Welcome Home, marry mountie Jack!"  
Elizabeth and Jack giggle at each other and one of the girl asked,  
"What is so funny?"  
"Nothing" Jack and Elizabeth said in unison   
Jack informs the children, "I already ask Ms. Thatcher marry me."  
All the kids screamed "AND!"  
Jack helping Elizabeth off the horse and tells the children,  
"And I told him, yes!"  
All children scream and surround the Jack and Elizabeth with hugs. One the girl looked to see no ring, the little tugs on Jack's shirt and asks   
"Where is the ring?"  
He completely forgot   
He rustles in pocket finds the box   
Mountie Jack wastes no more time and gets down one knee again asks   
"Marry me, Elizabeth?"  
Elizabeth smiles, "No matter, how many times you ask me the answer will always be, yes"  
He Abigail's ring on her finger the ring symbolizism love, loyalty, companionship three major aspects all marriages should be based on. And Jack believed he and Elizabeth have all the aspects in their relationship. Elizabeth found herself truly blessed, this was simply the best homecoming she could have ask for and ring, oh ring, it didn't matter there was no diamond but as she looked at it and notice it's familiarity she asked Jack,  
"Jack, is this.."  
Abigail confesses, "It was mine, Elizabeth."  
Elizabeth helps Jack back on his feet, she walks towards Abigail and embraces her with a hug of gratitude and friendship whispers to her,   
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome, Elizabeth."   
While hugging Elizabeth, Abigail sees Bill Avery, preparing to leave in a carriage. She breaks the hug. And tells Elizabeth,   
"Excuse, there is someone I need to see   
Abigail moved through the crowd of children towards Bill Avery, yes she was smitten with him got sweep off her feet by him but her and his heart right now just were not at the right place. She felt it was best not to lead Bill on any further and confess to him how she was feeling.   
Bill packs on the last of his bags into the back of the carriage he hated goodbyes he was never good at them.  
When was not prepared to see Abigail coming towards him.   
"Hi, Bill."  
"Hi, Abigail."  
"You're leaving."  
"Yes, new assignment. At Hamilton."  
"And what, you were going leave without so much as a goodbye."  
"Abigail, please, don't make this hard then it already is."  
"Me, make this hard for you." Abigail holding back she didn't want to fight so she sighed and pleaded,  
"Bill, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight. I just to say my peace before you leave but I don't want to do it here. Can we take a walk and talk before you leave."  
He sighed Bill always had the hardest time saying no to Abigail so he nods and adds.  
"We have an hour."  
Abigail smiles, "Good, that is all I need." She takes his hand and they walk.   
The children could stand this any longer they all knew this was the perfect time to show her their other gift actually now thinking it could prefect wedding gift the pull and push Jack and Elizabeth towards the way of the new church Jack mentions to her,  
"You made it home just in time, the church is finished.!"  
After 5 minute hike outside of town  
Children guided Jack and Elizabeth to the new builded church. It was white blue, lining blue shudders. It was beautiful. Elizabeth at awe by it she embrace Jack and said,   
"God has need bless us, with a new church, schoolhouse, and a beautiful setting for our future wedding. This is the best welcome gift ever."  
A little boy adds, "But that is not all, Ms. Thatcher. We have one more thing to show you. "  
Elizabeth was eager to know what else Jack and children had in store. But on the other side of town, Abigail took Bill to the coal mine. Bill was confused as why she brought him here. So he asked,  
"Abigail, why here?"  
"Bill, this where my son and husband lost their lives. I thought that my life would be better without any man besides my husband then you come in. To help me to get justice for my family. You made feel special, in a long time I never thought I could feel this way."  
Bill knew what was coming,   
"But,"  
Abigail sighs. "But I became blinded, I was so lost in feeling special that I lost seeing the reality that was front of me."  
"Abigail, please I am not good with dealing with goodbyes. I might not the type of person who is good in realizing the reality of certain situations."  
"Well, then it is a good thing, Bill, I can see the reality for the both of us. You see even we might like each other, just I think that neither of us is at place to open your hearts like Jack and Elizabeth have done. What me and my husband have did and what your and your wife have did."  
"Abigail, I'm sorry, the thing with my wife and son, it's complicated and I.."   
Abigail stops him from talking, "and it is not of my concern."  
Bill takes Abigail's hand, "It is your concern, when I cared about you."  
Abigail trying to keep her emotional state intact, place her other hand on top his telling him,  
"I know you care as I do for you. But we both we need to settle somethings before we can even try to work on building a new relationship."  
Bill didn't like it but accepted it but want hope that maybe by the end this things could work out.   
"Is there hope? For us in the end?"  
"I don't know, maybe, why?"  
"Because, I want to be with you, Abigail, please tell me once we both settle things I will make it through."   
"Bill, I am sorry. I can't answer that at least not now."  
Bill Avery had to try, "I will return, Abigail, for you, but if you don't want me then I will walk out your life and let you be happy. For that is all that I want is you to be happy." He kisses Abigail's hand and walks away leaving Abigail breathless.  
Back at the Church the children gather around the front the church and together pull on the church bell the final gift for Elizabeth the church bell rang through out the town for to hear bell ringing the sound of hope and new life ringing into the town of Hope valley

New chapter next Sunday will be busy Saturday


	24. Chapter 24

We are getting a season 3 #hearties and not just that we are getting a holiday movie special too so happy  
So this I hope this good and that Jack and Elizabeth will get a wedding they deserve.

When Called to Greener Pastures

After galloping Elizabeth back to into town Elizabeth was amazed by the warm welcome of her students holding a big signed saying   
"Welcome Home, marry mountie Jack!"  
Elizabeth and Jack giggle at each other and one of the girl asked,  
"What is so funny?"  
"Nothing" Jack and Elizabeth said in unison   
Jack informs the children, "I already ask Ms. Thatcher marry me."  
All the kids screamed "AND!"  
Jack helping Elizabeth off the horse and tells the children,  
"And I told him, yes!"  
All children scream and surround the Jack and Elizabeth with hugs. One the girl looked to see no ring, the little tugs on Jack's shirt and asks   
"Where is the ring?"  
He completely forgot   
He rustles in pocket finds the box   
Mountie Jack wastes no more time and gets down one knee again asks   
"Marry me, Elizabeth?"  
Elizabeth smiles, "No matter, how many times you ask me the answer will always be, yes"  
He Abigail's ring on her finger the ring symbolizism love, loyalty, companionship three major aspects all marriages should be based on. And Jack believed he and Elizabeth have all the aspects in their relationship. Elizabeth found herself truly blessed, this was simply the best homecoming she could have ask for and ring, oh ring, it didn't matter there was no diamond but as she looked at it and notice it's familiarity she asked Jack,  
"Jack, is this.."  
Abigail confesses, "It was mine, Elizabeth."  
Elizabeth helps Jack back on his feet, she walks towards Abigail and embraces her with a hug of gratitude and friendship whispers to her,   
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome, Elizabeth."   
While hugging Elizabeth, Abigail sees Bill Avery, preparing to leave in a carriage. She breaks the hug. And tells Elizabeth,   
"Excuse, there is someone I need to see   
Abigail moved through the crowd of children towards Bill Avery, yes she was smitten with him got sweep off her feet by him but her and his heart right now just were not at the right place. She felt it was best not to lead Bill on any further and confess to him how she was feeling.   
Bill packs on the last of his bags into the back of the carriage he hated goodbyes he was never good at them.  
When was not prepared to see Abigail coming towards him.   
"Hi, Bill."  
"Hi, Abigail."  
"You're leaving."  
"Yes, new assignment. At Hamilton."  
"And what, you were going leave without so much as a goodbye."  
"Abigail, please, don't make this hard then it already is."  
"Me, make this hard for you." Abigail holding back she didn't want to fight so she sighed and pleaded,  
"Bill, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight. I just to say my peace before you leave but I don't want to do it here. Can we take a walk and talk before you leave."  
He sighed Bill always had the hardest time saying no to Abigail so he nods and adds.  
"We have an hour."  
Abigail smiles, "Good, that is all I need." She takes his hand and they walk.   
The children could stand this any longer they all knew this was the perfect time to show her their other gift actually now thinking it could prefect wedding gift the pull and push Jack and Elizabeth towards the way of the new church Jack mentions to her,  
"You made it home just in time, the church is finished.!"  
After 5 minute hike outside of town  
Children guided Jack and Elizabeth to the new builded church. It was white blue, lining blue shudders. It was beautiful. Elizabeth at awe by it she embrace Jack and said,   
"God has need bless us, with a new church, schoolhouse, and a beautiful setting for our future wedding. This is the best welcome gift ever."  
A little boy adds, "But that is not all, Ms. Thatcher. We have one more thing to show you. "  
Elizabeth was eager to know what else Jack and children had in store. But on the other side of town, Abigail took Bill to the coal mine. Bill was confused as why she brought him here. So he asked,  
"Abigail, why here?"  
"Bill, this where my son and husband lost their lives. I thought that my life would be better without any man besides my husband then you come in. To help me to get justice for my family. You made feel special, in a long time I never thought I could feel this way."  
Bill knew what was coming,   
"But,"  
Abigail sighs. "But I became blinded, I was so lost in feeling special that I lost seeing the reality that was front of me."  
"Abigail, please I am not good with dealing with goodbyes. I might not the type of person who is good in realizing the reality of certain situations."  
"Well, then it is a good thing, Bill, I can see the reality for the both of us. You see even we might like each other, just I think that neither of us is at place to open your hearts like Jack and Elizabeth have done. What me and my husband have did and what your and your wife have did."  
"Abigail, I'm sorry, the thing with my wife and son, it's complicated and I.."   
Abigail stops him from talking, "and it is not of my concern."  
Bill takes Abigail's hand, "It is your concern, when I cared about you."  
Abigail trying to keep her emotional state intact, place her other hand on top his telling him,  
"I know you care as I do for you. But we both we need to settle somethings before we can even try to work on building a new relationship."  
Bill didn't like it but accepted it but want hope that maybe by the end this things could work out.   
"Is there hope? For us in the end?"  
"I don't know, maybe, why?"  
"Because, I want to be with you, Abigail, please tell me once we both settle things I will make it through."   
"Bill, I am sorry. I can't answer that at least not now."  
Bill Avery had to try, "I will return, Abigail, for you, but if you don't want me then I will walk out your life and let you be happy. For that is all that I want is you to be happy." He kisses Abigail's hand and walks away leaving Abigail breathless.  
Back at the Church the children gather around the front the church and together pull on the church bell the final gift for Elizabeth the church bell rang through out the town for to hear bell ringing the sound of hope and new life ringing into the town of Hope valley

New chapter next Sunday will be busy Saturday


	25. Chapter 25

Like I said before this fanfic will compose of one shots of my favorite ships of when calls the heart

This first shot is about Frank and Abigail

When Grace and Mercy is Given

Pastor Frank reaches the pupil of the Hope Valley he clears his throat looks at Abigail Stanton sitting the front smiling at him. He begins his sermon,

"Dear people of Hope Valley after living here for the past two months I have felt more hope in the possibility of God giving us grace and mercy in improving our lives when we make mistakes that impossible to take back or make right. God can leads into a path of righteousness to understand what God's grace and mercy is and knowing the difference."

Abigail had a kneen in knowing hunches about people. God has given her that gift so she can understand people to give people the wisdom and compassion for those who needed it. Abigail certainly had many hunches about Frank. She felt the compassion and kindness he had for her befriending her after the coal mind trial. He was indeed to be comfortable around talking with him about anything while fishing at Hope Pond. Despite her fondness her hunches always have some doubt along with it.

During her experience with Bill Avery finding out his marriage while he was courting her. She felt guilty leading herself everything was right. Due this experience, she often wonder about Frank having the instinct feeling was hiding something too. And while listening to his sermon she felt there was something Frank was not telling her.

She kept listening intently to the rest of Pastor Frank's sermon  
"Grace is not by something we did (works), something we deserved (God's kindness) or something we have a right to (we were dead in sin). In short, God's grace is something which we receive that we do not deserve. You see my friends I believe as man of God not deserve the grace and acceptance of town when I have not been truthful of my storted past."

Storted pass Abigail didn't eyes in the back to see the looks townspeople with worry and concern. She was relieved when no one has left yet but she figure it was peoples natural curiosity. So they listen as pastor continued,

"I need to be honest my childhood was not the best my parents died I was a long lad. I had only myself to look after my trust in God was not as binding. I astray committed massive sins like stealing, coning people to have food in my stomach. After years of thieving and conning I want more than just food but money. So one day I found myself in a gang of thieves ready to steal but when pushed came to shoved I get shot at. When that bullet press through my shoulder it knock the wind out of me. It made see that this life was not for me to live. For God says life is precious."

Townspeople including Abigail stunned as they were still listening to the Pastor's horrid tale,

" God tells you that He "redeems your life from the pit [and] who crowns you with steadfast love and mercy" (Psalm 103:4). The reason we should "have mercy on those who doubt" (Jude 22) is not only because "the merciful...shall obtain mercy" (Matt 6:7) but it is because "the Lord is gracious and merciful" to us (Psalm 111:4).

The fact is God "saved us, not because of works done by us in righteousness, but according to his own mercy, by the washing of regeneration and renewal of the Holy Spirit" (Titus 3:5) and "according to his abundant mercy has begotten us again to a lively hope by the resurrection of Jesus Christ from the dead" (1 Pet 1:3). The lord was indeed merciful he brought me yp hope valley to live again have a second chance. Please forgive me for the past I lived. Grace and mercy are not the same thing although they both come from God. Grace is what we receive that we do not deserve while mercy is what we do not get that we do deserve. He gives the one (grace) and withholds the other (mercy) and that is why we ought to give thanks to God for His goodness. What we do deserve is the wrath of God (John 3:36), instead He refrains from giving us what we truly deserve (mercy) and then extends to us what we could not earn in a million years (grace). That is all I wish you all blessed day and may be with you all for he has always been with me in the good and bad."

Pastor walks down the pupil through the walk way not one townspeople has yet to rise from their seats. Not even Abigail stood for she was still in shock and stunned. Elizabeth Thatcher, her dear friend sitting beside her holds her and asks her

"Aren't you going after him?"

Abigail does not response turns to see Pastor Frank heading to church door with not one person standing behind him. Abigail rose up on her feet and cries,

"Pastor Frank" he stops at the cry of Abigail turn to see only her standing. She waste no more time with words but her actions. Abigail rushes towards Frank into his arms embracing him. Abigail whispers,

"I am here, I will always be here to stand behind you like you have always done for me."

Frank kisses her on the cheek, and tells Abigail,

"Thank you, Abigail, God has filled you with amazing grace and Mercy.'

Then Elizabeth and Jack stood and clap along with the rest of the townspeople who felt the Pastor Frank's past was no longer an issue as after they believed in second chances after they all lived in a town called Hope Valley.

The end


End file.
